Total Drama Revenge of the Island Redone!
by keyblademaster avenger
Summary: What if the Pahkitew Island cast was with the Season 4 cast? 27 contestants, an elimination every episode, who will come out on top? Find on my version of Total...Drama...Revenge of the Island! Rated T for some swear words and other reasons!
1. Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!

**What's this? I'm back after two years? Shocking! I've decided to make this to pass the time, and because Season 5 of Total Drama, both halves were such a mess. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"We've been to the movies. We've been around the world. And this season we're heading back where it all began at Camp Wawanakwa!" The camera panned down the familiar campground to the grinning host with the most standing on the dock.

"I'm Chris McLean and as you can see things have changed since we've been away." An intern standing nearby gave him a drink. "And by changed I mean have gotten really, _really_ dangerous." Chris stepped over as a giant tentacle came out of the ocean hitting the intern and the dock.

Chris laughed. "Good stuff. But the rules of the game remain the same. A bunch of unsuspecting teens will bunk with complete strangers and air their dirty laundry in our outhouse confessional and compete in life-threatening challenges all over the island. Last one standing wins ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Speaking of our cast here they come now!"

A boat passed by with all of the Total Drama contestants except Blainley from the last three seasons. Owen screamed as the boat passed clearly disappointed that he wasn't competing this season. Chris laughed. "No, not _them_. This season we've got all NEW players fighting for the million! And here they come now! For real!"

A boat was coming towards Camp Wawakanka. "Meet **Jo**!" Chris said. Jo had her arms crossed and scowled at the boy next to her. " **Scott**." Chris said. Jo glared at Scott. "Stay out of my way if you value your kiwis." she said. "Right back at ya." Scott said. He sniffed his armpit. The guy next to him looked rather disgusted. He pulled out some hand sanitizer and rubbed his hands furiously.

" **Dave**." Chris said. "Um, care for some hand sanitizer?" Dave asked Scott nervously. Scott slapped the hand sanitizer out of his hand. Dave immediately pulled out another out of his pocket. "Always keep a spare on hand!"

The camera panned over to the next two contestants. " **Zoey and Mike**." Chris said. "Can you believe we're here?" Zoey asked. "Yeah," Mike said. "It's beautiful." he said gazing at the pretty girl in front of him. They leaned closer to each other...until a muscular boy came between them knocking them out of the way. " **Lightning**!" Chris said. "Hello gorgeous!" he said talking to his muscles. He kissed his bicep.

Zoey had fallen into the arms of a guy with short black hair, a military shirt, and blue shorts. " **Brick**." Chris said. Brick dropped her and saluted when Chris said his name. "Brick McArthur! Reporting for duty!" Another girl wearing pink picked Zoey up. " **Ella**." Chris said. "Oh, dear!" Ella cried. "Are you all right?" "Yes, thank you." Zoey said. "You're welcome!" Ella sang. Zoey didn't know how to respond. "Um..."

The camera panned over to the next contestants. " **B and Dawn**." Chris said. Dawn placed a hand on B's arm. "Your aura is exceptionally purplish green." She said. "Although it suits you though!"

A girl with short wavy black hair offered a stick of gum to a short boy dressed in grey. " **Sky and Max**." Chris said. "Want some gum?" Sky asked. "Your offering of simple confectionery," Max started to say. "Will not save you from the PURE EVIL OF ME!" He gave a wicked smile if you could call it that, and just as soon it appeared, Max was calm. "Thank you, though." he said politely. He gagged on the gum and spit it out. "Cinnamon! There is no need for you to be that spicy!"

A girl with long blonde hair, sunglasses, a pink shirt, and pink pants waved at the camera. " **Dakota**." Chris said. Dakota giggled. "Hey there. Dakota here and I'm here to win-!" "Excuse me!" a handsome boy said stepping in front of her and getting the camera's view. "Name's **Topher**. Memorize it." He gave a smile and winked at the camera. Dakota glared at him. "Um, rude!"

The camera moved to a girl spraying her hair. " **Anne Maria**." Chris said. "Oh yeah, three more coats oughta do it." Anne Maria said. Dakota pushed Anne Maria out of the way. "Hey! Who said you could pan away?" Dakota said. Anne Maria sprayed her with her hairspray. "Don't push me blondie!"

A tall girl who wearing gear fit for the outdoors snatched the can from Anne Maria's hands. "What the? Hey, give it back!" she cried trying to get her hairspray back. " **Jasmine**!" Chris announced. Jasmine glanced down at Anne Maria. "Are we gonna have a problem?" she said in an Australian accent. Anne Maria growled at Jasmine still trying to get her can of hairspray to no avail. "I said give it back!"

Two identical blonde hair twins wearing cheerleading outfits stood next two each other. The only way to tell them apart was the birthmark on one girl's cheek. "Twins **Amy and Samey**." A girl with brown hair, a red bow in her hair, a pink sweater, and purple sweatpants approached the twin with the birthmark. " **Staci**." Chris said. "My great aunt Milly invented Pom-poms. Yeah, before her people cheered the old-fashioned way." Staci said.

The twin looked at Staci with disgust and looked at her sister. "Samey, switch places with me!" Samey signed and did what Amy told her. Amy looked relieved to be away from Staci until she saw the dark-skinned boy with a gap in his teeth standing next to her…dressed like a wizard, fake beard and all.

" **Leonard**!" Chris announced. Leonard aimed his "wand" at Amy. "Begone, evil witch! I will not fall for your cursed looks!" Amy grabbed his collar. "What was that you said about my looks?!" Leonard looked terrified. "Nothing! Sorry!" He cried.

A girl snatched Leonard from Amy. "You leave the wizard alone!" she said. " **Sugar**!" Sugar glared at Amy. "You so much as touch him again and I'll toss ya off this here boat!" Amy scoffed. "Whatever..."

The camera panned over to a small, skinny darn skinned teen wearing a red hoodie. " **Cameron**..." Chris introduced. Cameron took a deep breath of air. "Fresh air!" he said excitedly. "A real lake! Birds!" Birds flew into his face and caused him to fall below in front of a red-headed girl with glasses. "...and **Scarlett**!" Chris finished. "Oh, dear. Are you all right?" Scarlett asked. "Ugh...I should be fine. Thanks." Cameron said.

A big burly looking farm boy stood next to another contestant who was looking around nervously. " **Rodney and Shawn**." Rodney sighed at Scarlett. "That girl looks like she's got some brains, huh?" he asked Shawn. Shawn perked up at that word. "Brains?" he asked. "Who's brains? Nobody is getting my brains!" He cowered holding his arms over his hand.

The camera panned to the last two contestants. One was dark skinned with a massive afro mimicking the game noises coming from the last camper's handheld game system. The boy with the handheld laughed. "Great sound system." He said oblivious to the guy next to him.

"And last and certainly least," Chris said with a laugh, " **Beardo**..." referring to the sound effect maker. "...and **Sam**." Chris said. "Oh yeah! Grenade launcher upgrade. Now we're cooking." Sam said still engrossed in his game.

"Yep!" Chris said. "It's our roughest, toughest, most _explosive_ season ever!" Chris pulled out a remote control and pressed a button causing the boat to explode sending the contestants screaming as it did. Chris took a sip of his drink. "Right here on Total…Drama…Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

(Theme song)

Spotlights and camera's pop up all over the island before a clapperboard appears in front of the main camera and snaps.

 _(Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine...)_ The camera goes along the hill, and into the lake passing by Chris standing on a log using a megaphone to yell at two of his interns carrying it.

 _(You guys are on my mind.)_

Cameron is shown in the water coughing. A hook grabs him by his underwear and yanks him up to the surface.

 _(You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see...)_

B is shown working on a machine to modify a fishing pole with Max looking closely at his work. The machine malfunctions as it sends Cameron sky with his underwear landing on Max's head.

 _(I wanna be...)_

Jo is seen punching a punching bag, when Cameron falls into her arms. Brick and Sky are shown jogging by when Jo tosses Cameron to join them, unable to resist a challenge.

 _(famous!)_

Dawn is seen sitting on the ground meditating as Ella is singing attracting birds around her. A mutant gopher pops out of the ground and roars at the two, making them scream and run off. Sugar is seen laughing at the two.

 _(I wanna live close to the sun...)_

Amy and Samey are seen arguing on a canoe heading towards a waterfall. As they get closer to the waterfall, they scream and hold each other.

 _(...well pack your bags cause I already won)_

Lightning is shown lifting a log while Jasmine watches unimpressed. She looks up and quickly grabs Samey's hand to keep her from falling, while Amy lands face first on the log, Lightning was lifting. The log beneath them snaps causing all four to land in the water.

 _(Everything to prove, nothing in my way)_

Scott is seen laughing at them near the outhouse confessional until a mutated shark comes out and grins at him. Scott screams and runs off.

 _(I'll get there one day)_

In the mess hall, Chef is stirring a pot of Who knows what, grabbing a pair of headphones. Staci and Beardo are shown to be the cause of his annoyance as they both keep running their mouths. Dave and Scarlett are shown sitting nearby looking just as annoyed with Scarlett snapping her pencil with her hand in frustration.

 _(Cause I wanna be...famous!)_

Shawn gives Rodney a weird look as he is shown staring dreamily at Sky as she wins the race between her, Jo, and Brick. Jo looks annoyed to lose as Brick catches his breath.

 _(Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na...)_

Sam is playing his GameGuy as Leonard cheers him on. Someone taps Sam's shoulder and Sam and Leonard look back. When they look back to the game, they see it's gone. They find a yeti playing it and Sam tries to grab it as Leonard pulls out a foam sword and pokes at the yeti to its annoyance.

 _(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!)_

Dakota pulls the camera towards her and kisses the lens. An intern wipes the kiss mark as Dakota is trying to call some Photographers, but Topher pushes her out of the way and gets the camera's view. Dakota tackles the boy and fights him for the camera view when Chris, wearing a jetpack dumps a bucket of water on their heads and flies off.

 _(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous...)_

Later that night, Mike and Zoey are gazing into each other's eyes leaning close...when Anne Maria's hairspray nearby causes them to cough and look at her. Anne Maria stops when she realizes everyone is staring at her. The campers minus Mike, Zoey, and Anne Maria all whistle as they stare at Chef in a full hazmat suit bringing in a radioactive Marshmallow. The camera pans back to show the sign: Total Drama: Revenge of the Island.

 _(theme songs ends)_

* * *

Cameron fell onto a rock. "Is this what pain feels like? I hate it." He groaned slipped into the water. Anne Maria swam by not even caring to stop. "Chris is so getting a beat down for this!"

Amy pushed Zoey and Staci out of the way. "Move it!" she said swimming past them. "And hurry up, Samey!" A sad sighed was heard from the twin as she did what her sister told her. Jo was close behind, shoving anyone in her way, out of it. "Coming through! Move it or lose it!." she said shoving Sam out of the way. "Hey!" Sam cried.

Cameron spat out water and tried to grab something. "Help!" he said. Scott and Max swam past him. "Spaz." Scott said while Max laughed at the boy.

"I'll save you, little girl!" Lightning said popping up beneath him and lifting him up with one hand "I'm a boy!" Cameron said.

Dakota has somehow ended up in an inflatable raft and was laying casually as if waiting for someone. She noticed the paparazzi arriving behind her on a boat and taking her picture. She waved and said cutely, "Hi fellas! How ever did you find me?" "Uh, we got your text?" one photographer said.

A hand suddenly came from the water grabbing her raft and climbing aboard. "Pardon me." a familiar voice said. Dakota narrowed her eyes. "You." Topher looked up at her and grinned. "Hey!" He noticed the cameras. "Doing a photo shoot, huh? Let an expert show you how it's done." Dakota glared at the boy so hard, he was fortunate looks couldn't kill.

Chris watched the commotion his viewing screen. "For crying out loud!" he said. He talked to Chef on his headphones. "Uninvited guests over." Chris said. Chef came up out of the water wearing a scuba outfit and attached a bomb to the boat. Chris grinned sadistically as he pressed a button on the remote in his hand causing the boat to explode.

Dakota and Topher were knocked from the blast into Anne Maria's hairdo which made a _clanking_ sound as they hit it. Anne Maria barely noticed them due to her apparently indestructible hair. "Hey! No touching the hair!" she said adding even more hairspray.

Jasmine has grabbed ahold of a plank of wood and was swimming along trying to help whoever she could. Dave was swimming quickly to shore muttering under his breath, _"Ignore whatever's in this water, ignore whatever's in this water..."_

Staci couldn't swim and was trying to find something to grab. "I wish my uncle twice removed was here!" She went under only to come back up a few seconds later. "He invented life preservers!" She quickly added before she fully went underwater.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Mike, Zoey, and Sky said. "Oh, you first." Mike said to Zoey. "No, go ahead. I insist." Zoey said. "Well, I mean if you insist." Mike said.

Staci grabbed Mike's face and pulled him under. Zoey gasped. "Hang on!" she cried diving after them. "Seriously?" Sky asked. She swam under and pulled out Zoey who had gotten ahold of Mike who had gotten Staci. "Thanks, I owe you one." Mike said to Zoey.

Confessional

Mike: (rolls the toilet paper roll and stares awkwardly at the camera) Okay, my first confessional...so, um, Zoey. Nice girl. Okay, super nice. I wonder if she'll go out with a guy like me. You see, I have this uh...quirk? I just hope my condition doesn't ruin everything for me again. (sighs)

Zoey: Wow I can't believe I'm actually in the Total Drama confessional. It's so exciting! Everyone here seems so nice. I could use a few new friends. Or friends period. Oh, what if they hate me? Maybe this flower was too big. Am I trying too hard? (looks uncertainly at the camera) You like me right?

Sky: (Sighs) I'm glad to be on the show and all, but I hope those two get their heads in the game. Looking for love in a competition can only lead to trouble! Eyes on the prize.

Confessional ends

Jo walked onto the island and looked around. "Woo-hoo!" she cheered. "That's what I'm talking about! First one on the...wait a minute!" Jo said noticing Dawn sitting on a rock completely dry meditating.

"How did you…? You're not even wet!" Jo said. Dawn looked up. "Hmm? Oh! I used a shortcut." she said. "Ugh..." Jo said. "Anyone else beat me here?" Ella flew to shore being carried by birds. "Thank you, my feathered friends!" Jo was speechless.

Confessional:

Jo: Where do they _find_ these people?

Confessional ends.

Brick crawled to the island next out of breath. "Ma'am." he simply said to Jo before falling face first on the ground.

Confessional

Brick: I may be the strongest player here, but I'm all about the teamwork! Back in Military school, I took the Teamwork Medal three years running. Also the Bed Making Medal, the Flag Folding medal, and the Letters Home to Mom medal. I always win that one.

Confessional ends

B arrived on the island next with a somehow crafted boat carrying most of the drenched constants including Cameron who was coughing and spitting out water.

Confessional

Cameron: I am what's known as a bubble boy. Growing up my mom was _really_ overprotective, so I've never gone swimming before. Up until six hours ago, I've never done anything before. Except read and sigh a lot. (sighs) But that doesn't mean I'm not a force to be reckoned with! (notices a butterfly) No way! The monarch butterfly?! (butterfly lands on his head) Oh, it's so heavy! (falls backwards)

Confessional ends

The rest the contestants arrived on the island except Sam and Leonard. Staci was talking. Not that anyone was listening. "Yeah, my great uncle invented swimming. Before him, people just moved their arms and sank to the bottom. And my great-great-great-great-"

Mike interrupted her and looked at Zoey. "Yeah that's great." he said. Sam arrived on the island. He coughed out a fish followed by Leonard was sitting on a plank as he floated to shore. "My flotation spell worked! How marvelous!"

Confessional

Sam: (laughs) I knew I should have played that sweet fitness workout game. I just hope I don't get voted off first. That would be lame. But if I stick it out long enough to get voted off sixth or even seventh, how cool would that be? (laughs) (takes out video game and plays it)

Confessional ends

Zoey was talking with Mike and Dawn. "So excited to be here. I've been watching Total Drama forever. Who knows maybe I'll make some new friends!" she said looking at Mike who gave her a grin in response. "Yes," Dawn started to say. "That would be good considering you were an only child and all." Dawn said.

Sky had overheard Dawn and Zoey. "What makes you say that?" she asked. "I see people's aura's." she said. She turned back to Zoey and took her hand. "You had such a lonely childhood. It must have been difficult." Zoey snatched her hand away looking a bit creeped out.

Chris came over the intercom. "Attention fresh meat! See the trail leading into the forest? Race to the end of the trail and do not disturb the wildlife. That would be bad."

"Yeah," Lightning said to Rodney. "We wouldn't want to upset the bunnies." "The tiniest sound can set them off. Like this!" Chris blew an air horn into the intercom. Everyone covered their ears. A roar came from the woods and knocked down a tree in the distance.

"Um, what is that?" Dave asked nervously. "I ain't sticking around to find out!" Sugar said running off. Another roar was heard and the twenty-six other campers screamed and ran off.

Jo and Lightning made it first. "Yes!" she said. "Sorry you had to lose to a girl." Lightning looked around confused. "What girl?" He asked. "Lightning didn't lose bro. Lightning never loses!"

Chris pulled up to the two of them on a motor vehicle. "Captain modesty," he said referring to Lightning. "Two steps left you're on Team A. Yo, Jo move over to the right you're Team B."

Scott showed up next along with Sugar, Amy, and Sky. "Pit-sniffer!" Chris said. "You're Team A. Hopefully not the new Owen," Chris looked directly at Sugar. "Team B." "Hope that cute lookin' wizard is my team." Sky and Jo gave her weird looks.

Confessional

Sky: She thinks he's actually a wizard?

Jo: She thinks he's _cute_?

Confessional ends

"Ugh!" Amy said crossing her arms. "Where is she? I knew she couldn't keep up! So pathetic!"

"Little Miss Ray of Sunshine," Chris called out with sarcasm in his voice. "Team A." Amy scoffed and joined Lightning and Scott who gave her a sly grin. "What are you looking at, Farm boy?" "You're pretty when you're mad." Scott said to her. "Ew!" Amy said disgusted. "But still, you're not wrong." she admitted.

"Hey, host talking here!" Chris snapped at them. "Gymnast girl," Chris jerked his head towards Sugar and Jo. "Team B." Sky nodded and joined the two girls. Rodney, Cameron, B, Brick, and Topher, arrived next.

"Chris!" Topher exclaimed. "Excited to be here! So great to meet the best host on national tv!" Chris smiled at the boy. "Lover boy and Silent Treatment," he said referring to Rodney and B respectively. "Head on over to Team A with my personal fan here." Chris gestures to Topher and the three of them joined Team A.

"Solider Brickhouse and Bubble Boy, Team B." Chris said. "Sir, yes sir!" Brick said joining Sky, Sugar, and Jo along with Cameron.

Ella arrived next humming happily. "Hello!" She sang out.

"Fairy Tale Princess, Team B."

"Oh!" Ella said. She skipped over to Sugar. "Pleased to meet you!" Sugar scowled at her and shoved her aside.

Confessional

Sugar: Oh, I've got my eye on her. I'm onto her little, "Nice Girl" performance. Nobody, but me is winning this here pageant!

Confessional ends

Mike, Scarlett, Zoey, Beardo, and Dave arrived next. "Zoey, the lonely Team B." "Only as a child. Seriously!" Zoey said joining her new team.

"The aura-whisperer Team A." Mike hadn't seen Dawn behind him creep up behind her and screamed. "Along with the Quiet Librarian over there and the Human Beatbox." Scarlett and Beardo joined Dawn with the others. "Saved by a girl and Germaphobe, Team B." Mike and Dave rolled their eyes and joined Team B.

Dakota, Anne Maria, and the rest of the contestants but two arrived next. "Finally!" Amy said. "Took you long enough, sis! What's the matter, couldn't make it here on your own?"

"Is that really necessary?" Zoey asked. "You don't have to be so rude to your sister." "I'm sorry? Did I ask for your opinion?" Amy asked.

"All right," Chris said. "As much as I would love to let this keep going, lets speed this up. Princess Wannabe, the "Mighty Wizard", Little Purple haired Gnome, and the Wonder from down under, Team A." He gestured towards to Dakota, Max, and Jasmine.

As they joined their team, Max spoke out. "Gnome? Be careful how you speak to me you fool, or you will SUFFER MY-"

"Aaaannnnd...moving right along!" Chris said, not caring about Max in the slightest. "Tan-in-a-can, Conspiracy Theorist, and Samey, Team B." "Uh, it's pronounced Sammy." Samey corrected.

"Amy, says everyone calls you Samey." Chris said.

"Well, yes...but-"

"Cause you're the lesser twin." Chris continued. "The lesser Amy, if you will."

"Yeah...but-"

"You're officially Samey!" Chris insisted.

Confessional

Samey: This is so unfair. I auditioned for Total Drama to get _away_ from Amy. At least we're not on the same team?

Amy: I may not be on the same team as Samey, but it doesn't mean I can't make her time here miserable! Like she even deserves to be here. Gag. (blows hair out of face)

Confessional ends

Sam finally arrived crawling along the ground drenched in sweat. "Yo, game junkie! Team A." Chris said. Sam fell to the ground.

Staci arrived last and caught her breath. "My uncle Bill...won the New York marathon four times...because marathons were invented by my great-great-great-uhhhh..." Staci fell on top of Sam. "And chatty Staci Team A." Chris said.

"What the heck was that thing in the forest?" Scott said. "I'm pretty sure that cry belongs to no known animal species." Cameron said.

"Relax..." Chris said. "It'll all make sense eventually." He chuckled quietly, which turned into loud laughter, and then finally into a full blown cackle. The campers all looked at each other nervously. Chris finished and wiped away a tear as he sighed. "Now, since you're all first timers I'm gonna cut you a break and hide a couple of these somewhere on the campground."

Chris pulled out a wooden carving of his head. "A genuine McLean brand Chris head. You're free ticket back into the game! Even if you're teammates vote you off. Whoever finds them will become the most powerful players in Total Drama history!" Chris looked at the Immunity Idol. "Is the cleft on my chin really that big?"

"Yep," Scott said. "And it looks like a butt." Chris glared at him. "Moving on...time for the team names."

"Team Lightning." Lightning said eagerly. "No wait, Lightning squad!" "No, simpleton!" Max said. "Team Evil!"

"Great suggestions you two." Chris said. "But names have already been chosen by _moi_. Team A, you shall henceforth be known as…the Toxic Rats!" Sam laughed. "Cool." he said.

"And Team B," Chris said. "You are hereby dubbed…the Mutant Maggots!" "Um," Dave said. "What's with all the references to chemical waste?" The contestants heard the roar again. "It's the monster!" Cameron said. A tree fell in the distance, making everyone gasp, until a tiny squirrel came out of the woods.

"Hey, it's just a stupid squirrel!" Jo said. The squirrel blinked it's eyes except they blinked vertically. Dakota screamed. "What the heck is wrong with it?" Sugar asked.

"While we were gone," Chris said. "I rented the island out to a nice family-oriented waste disposal company. Sweet people. But the waste is having a tiny bit of a effect on the animals."

"Weird..." Dakota said kneeling in front of it. "I want one!" The squirrel shot lasers out of it's eyes at Dakota. Dakota screamed, jumped back, and landed in Sam's arms. Chris laughed at her suffering as Sam smiled at her. "Most. Danger. EVER!" Chris said.

Confessional

Dakota: (crying) Chris is the meanest ever! (stops crying and pulls out a hand mirror) Hold on. Okay not to blotchy. Okay take two. Ahem. (continues crying)

Dave: (scrubbing hands furiously) Toxic Waste?! (Puts more hand sanitizer on) Seriously?!

Confessional ends

"Now," Chris said. "Before we start the first challenge of the season, let's give out some rewards. Jo, because you made it up here before anyone else your team gets a trampoline!" Chef was on the trampoline jumping holding the team's rewards. "While the Rats, get a hacksaw." Chris said.

Chef fell off the trampoline causing Lightning to laugh at him and get hit in the head with the hacksaw as a result. Max in turn laughed at Lightning, causing Chef to roll the trampoline over him. "Ow!" Max cried. He groaned in pain in the ground.

"Will someone help that little boy to his feet?" Chris asked. Topher approaches Chris as Scarlett helped Max help much to his protest. "Haha! Chris, you've outdone yourself!"

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet!" Chris said. He casually held up a bomb with a logo of his face on it. "What do these items have to do with this bomb?" "Um, he won't really blow us up again will he?" Shawn asked Sky. Chris came between them. "Won't I? Find out when we come back." "

"Okay," Chris said as the show came back on. "If you look up, you'll see your team totems." The two teams looked up and did indeed see their totem poles hanging by ropes in the trees. Green for the Rats. Red for the Maggots.

"You need to cut them down, get them in the river, and ride them back to the campground." Chris continued. "First team there wins first pick of the cabins. But be careful...the totems are rigged with bombs that will explode if you don't plant them in front of your cabin in ten minutes or less. Starting now."

"Alright, let's do this!" Jo said. She jumped on the trampoline and landed in the river. "Stand back! Lightning is on it!" Lightning said climbing up the tree. He slipped and fell. "Dang, slippery tree." he said. "Don't worry! Lightning never quits!"

B walked by trying to think of something that would help. "It's too bad my third cousin Jack isn't here to give us tips on tree climbing." Staci said. B snapped his fingers and ran off.

"Okay," Cameron said. "If Jo hits the center of the trampoline with fifty pounds of pressure per square inch-" Sugar pushed Cameron out of the way. "Outta my way. " she said. "I got this." "But I calculated for Jo's weight!" Cameron said.

Sugar jumped off a rock and jumped on the trampoline. She bounced up and hit the bottom of the totem pole. "Ooh!" her team grimaced. She landed on the trampoline again and bounced back up again. And again. And again.

Jo kicked the trampoline out of the way and Sugar crashed onto the ground. Ella rushed over to help her, but Sugar snatched her hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Confessional

Ella: I don't know what's bothering Sugar. I honestly want to help her.

Sugar: I don't. Trust. Her. Not that I need any help in this here pageant anyway. Most people only have beauty, grace, and brains. But I've got both!

Confessional ends

Lightning was still climbing up the tree. Staci was talking about her great aunt. B walked by with a wooden plank, leaned in against a rock, then came back and gestured for Staci to stand on the end of the plank while he took Jasmine near the tree. "Oi, what are you...? Ohh...I see your plan!"

B jumped on the other end of the plank and caused Staci to land on top of Jasmine with her feet on her's shoulders. The Toxic Rats cheered...until Lightning fell out of the tree and groaned.

Confessional

Lightning: First of all tree climbing is not a recognized sport. Plus that tree was covered in butter or something! But if Chris is trying to make Lightning look bad, he can think again. Lightning never gives up and never surrenders. Sha-Lightning!

Confessional ends

Brick jumped of the rock and onto the trampoline. "Time to win this!" Brick grabbed hold of the axe in the bottom of the totem pole and panicked. "Help! Help!" he said. "Good grief." Jo said. "What a baby."

"Oh man this isn't working!" Mike said in frustration. He inhaled sharply and hunched his back with one hand on it as if it was sore. Only one eye was open and he spoke with a raspy voice. "Darn it, just cut the dang rope already!" "That's what we're trying to do Mike." Anne Maria said. "Mike? Name's Chester." Mike said. "Uh, excuse me?" Zoey said.

Confessional

Zoey: Mike is so sweet. You know I really don't get his old man comedy routine but I bet it's really funny if you're from like France or something.

Confessional ends

B jumped on the wooden plank again causing Lightning to land on top of Scott with his feet on Scott's shoulders. "Lightning strikes!" Lightning said. Brick was still trying to get the axe out of the bottom of the totem pole. "Any time now..." Dave said. "Don't rush me." Brick said. He noticed a squirrel was in the tree next to him. "Go on shoo shoo!" Brick said.

"Back in my day we didn't need fancy saws or axes to cut rope." Mike said. "We could just cut them with stone." Mike threw the rock accidentally hitting the squirrel, making its eyes glow red. Lasers fired from the squirrel's eyes causing the Mutant Maggots to scream and scatter. Ella crawled along the ground singing high notes in a panic.

Confessional

Ella: These poor creatures! I must do my best to sooth their agony!

Confessional ends

Amy was busy laughing at her sisters misfortune with the squirrel. "We could use some help over here!" Scott told her. Amy smirked at him. "Oh, I don't know. It looks like you all have it handled."

"Are you kidding me?" Scott said. "That little purple haired idiot left us earlier and went who knows where, this loser won't stop rattling off spells!"

 _"They'll work!"_ Leonard cried off-screen.

"And the other two are arguing over those photographers!" Scott finished referring to Dakota and Sam. "Didn't they get blown away...?" Sam asked. "It doesn't matter!" Scarlett said standing on top of Lightning. "We need just one more person standing on Dawn!" Scott glared at Amy, who sighed. "Fine." she said. "Whatever."

She looked towards B. "You! Get me up there!" B rolled his eyes.

The squirrel meanwhile was still shooting lasers at the other team. One laser bounced off the axe in the mayhem and cut the tree branch holding the totem pole. Brick and the totem pole crashed to the ground. "Mission accomplished." Brick said before the totem pole crashed onto and rolled off of him and into the water.

"Let's move, Maggot!" Jo ordered. Brick groaned.

B grabbed Amy's hand and led her to the wooden plank. "Ow! Watch it! My nails!" Amy complained. B jumped on the saw and Amy crashed into the tree landing on Dawn's shoulders. "Saw the rope!" Dawn said handing her the saw.

Amy grumbled as she did, "Someone else should be doing this! Too good for this kind of thing." She finished cutting the rope and the totem pole crashed to the ground. Sam laughed. "B change your name to A-plus!"

Confessional

B: (smiles)

Scott: (throws a rock against the wall) B thinks he's so smart but once my plan goes into action he won't know what hit him! (rock hits Scott in the face) Ow!

Confessional ends

The Toxic Rats got their Totem in the river and everyone was quickly on riding behind the Mutant Maggots. "They're gaining on us!" Jo said. "It's my duty to inform you ma'am, that we have bigger problems." Brick said pointing at the waterfall ahead of them.

"My first waterfall!" Cameron cheered. "You're way too excited about that!" Dave said. They went over screaming and landed on a hill roughly still going, with the other team right behind them.

"Kids today and their crazy log rides..." Chester muttered. "Mike!" Zoey cried. "Help!" Chester looked behind him and saw Zoey clinging to the end of the Totem Pole. Chester inhaled sharply and blinked.

"Zoey!" Mike cried. "Here hold on tight!" He pulled her up. "Okay." Zoey said wrapping her arms around him. "Thanks Mike." Mike blushed. "No problem." he said.

B gestured to his teammates. "B wants us to lean forward!" Dawn said. As the team did Staci started talking. Again. "Yeah my great-great-uncle invented-" The whole team interrupted her. "We don't care!" they said as they passed the Mutant Maggots.

"Hey! How did they get in front of us?" Jo asked.

Chris and Chef were relaxing in lawn chairs by the cabins. "Ah, it's good to be back." Chris said. Owen ran up to them. "Hey Chris! Get this. The boat wouldn't stop."

"Oh look, it's former player Owen. Who's NOT competing this year."

Owen laughed. "Right, so I swam back to tell ya-WHAT?! Not competing?"

"I'm afraid you and the other classic players have outlived your usefulness. Chef?" Chef put a bomb on Owen's face. The big guy screamed and ran off. Before he could get too far though, Chris pushed a button on a remote causing Owen to explode off the island. Chris and Chef laughed.

The Toxic Rats arrived. "First place!" Lightning said. "Go Team Lightning!" "Tick tock." Chris said pointing to his watch. The timer on the totem pole said a minute and forty seconds left.

"Quick!" Scott said. "Grab the good cabin!" They all picked up the totem pole and placed in front of the good cabin. The timer stopped with one second left. The Toxic Rats cheered when the Mutant Maggots came by. They slipped off the totem pole while it crashed into the Toxic Rats cabin.

Max approached his teammates from the woods. "I see the challenge is over. Did we win?" "Where the hell were you?!" Scott yelled at him. "Off finding an evil lair." Max said. "I wasn't able to find one yet, so our cabin will have to do."

"Are you serious?" Jasmine asked. "Why should you get to stay here at all?" Scott asked.

The timer suddenly went off on the Mutant Maggots Totem and exploded the Toxic Rats cabin. The Toxic Rats all stood there speechless. "Well, we got no home now!" Amy said.

Chris laughed. "Wow. Sucks to be you guys. Seriously, it had a eight person hot tub and air conditioning!" The Toxic Rats groaned.

"Yeah," Staci said. "My great-great-uncle James invented cabins. Before him people had to sleep in the trees." Staci's team glared at get while she talked.

"Regardless..." Chris started to say. "Being the only team to have a cabin still standing, the Mutant Maggots win the first challenge!" Chris said. The Mutant Maggots cheered.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Lightning asked. "No worries." Chris said. "We have a back up cabin for you. It's every bit as nice as the one you lost." A helicopter brought in a cabin that looked like the Mutant Maggots cabin.

The Toxic Rats groaned. "F***!" Amy said. "Team Rat, I'll see you guys at the campfire for the first elimination ceremony of the season." Chris said laughing and giving Chef a high-five.

The scene flashed over to the elimination ceremony. Every Toxic Rats member was either glaring at each other or glancing nervously at each other. "Toxic Rats, congratulations." Chris started to say. "On being one of the most dysfunctional teams _ever_! And other teams had to deal with Heather! Says a loot. The votes have been cast and honestly I'm not surprised who got the most votes." He held up a tray of Marshmallows. "Those who receive a regular marshmallow can stay. But this season one player will receive a very special marshmallow. A marshmallow you do NOT wanna eat."

Chef wore a protective suit and showed them a green, glowing marshmallow in a box. "Whoever gets the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom is out of the contest which means you can't come back. EVER." Chris said.

"The following players are safe. Scott, Scarlett, B, Jasmine, Lightning, Dawn, Beardo, and Sam." Chris threw them their marshmallows. "Dakota, Topher, and Leonard. You three are safe as well." "Marvelous!" Leonard cheered while Topher smirked at Dakota who glared at him.

Chris looked at the last remaining three campers. "You all gained the most votes. Let's just look at why shall we?"

Confessional

Scott: Because they're a pain in the as-

Confessional cuts to static

"Amy," Chris said. "You weren't too much of a help to your teammates and belittle almost everyone around you all the time." Amy simple rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and legs. "Whatever. Just give me my Marshmallow already. I did more than Max."

"Which...is why you're safe." Chris said tossing her the next Marshmallow. "Max, you left your team hanging today and Staci, you never shut up. EVER." The two remaining campers eyed the last marshmallow. "And the marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…  
…Staci!" Chris said. "Aw, but I was doing so good." Staci said. She caught the marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom which caused all of her hair to fall out. The other contestants gasped and backed away from her.

"I guess it's the Dock of Shame for me then." Staci said.

"Actually," Chris said. "We came up with something new this season. You'll _love_ it." The scene flashed over to Staci in a catapult. "Say hello to the Hurl of Shame!" Chris said. "Patent Pending."

Chris walked over to a lever beside the Hurl of Shame... "Yeah," Staci said. "Catapults were invented by my great-great-" ...and pulled the lever. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Staci screamed as she was catapulted from the island.

Confessional

Scarlett: As satisfying it would be to see Max go, he still has use. Sorry, Staci. Nothing personal. (Eye twitches)

Topher: This Team has so much drama potential! While I do need the camera view and need to get my name known to the world, I need to stay in this game and show how great I would be on my own show! Maybe even as a host on this show...nobody can resist the Topher Experience! (Winks at the camera)

Jasmine: Oi, this Team is such a mess! If I'm gonna make it to the finale, I need to get them into gear.

Max: My "Teammates" anger should be of no concern. Soon, they'll all tremble in fear when I start my evil plan! (laughs pathetically before slipping and falling on the ground) Ow...

Confessional ends

"One down twenty-six to go." Chris said. "Whose next in line? Find out next time right here on Total…Drama…Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

 **First chapter done! Finally! Thoughts? Leave a review if you want! All feedback is appreciated!**

 **Elimination List**

 **27th Place-Staci**


	2. Truth or Laser Shark

**Here's chapter 2. This took a long time to write, kept changing how things were gonna go. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Mutant Maggots: Mike, Zoey, Samey, Cameron, Jo, Brick, Ella, Rodney, Anne Maria, Shawn, Dave, Sky, and Sugar**

 **Toxic Rats: B, Dawn, Scott, Amy, Dakota, Topher, Jasmine, Beardo, Sam, Lightning, Leonard, Scarlett, and Max**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island…twenty-seven new competitors were blown away by this year's challenges. They were treated to an early morning swim, said hello to the island's wildlife, and did some totem surfing. Explosive! In the end, Staci's team got so sick of her nonstop talking that they sent her packing, Hurl of Shame style. Who will go home next? And how much pain can I put them through first? Find out right now on Total…Drama…Revenge of the Island!"

(Theme song)

Dawn was sitting on her bed with a bird standing on her hand. The bird chirped something and Dawn gasped. "Really?" she asked. "Oh no!" "Shut it!" Amy said. "Yeah," Dakota agreed. "If I don't get my beauty sleep, I'll lose it."

"Yes," Dawn said. "Because your need for fame is really a depressed cry for love." Amy and Scarlett looked at her weirdly as Dakota gasped. "Who told you that!? My therapist?" "I see people's auras." Dawn explained. "And it looked like someone threw up on yours." Scarlett adjusted her glasses. "Interesting..." she said quietly to herself.

Confessional:

Scarlett: If what she says is true, this could prove quite troublesome. I need to gather more data first to come to a reasonable conclusion. Still...she's an unknown variable in my equation. (adjusts her glasses once more and narrows her eyes) And I _hate_ the unknown.

Confessional ends

The scene flashed over to the guy's side of the Toxic Rats cabin.

B, Max, Leonard, Topher, Beardo, Lightning, and Sam were sleeping in one of the four bunk beds found in each corner of the room when a loud door slam woke them all up. Turns out it was Scott, all covered in grime and filth.

"Hey man, what's with all the dirt?" Topher asked. "Oh! Uh...I just had an early morning make out session with one of the girls." Scott said. Beardo whistled his congrats towards Scott.

"Which one?" Lightning asked. "Um…" Scott said. The scene flashed to what Scott was really doing: running in the woods from a mutated beaver.

The scene flashed back to Scott in the cabin. "A gentlemen doesn't kiss and tell." he said. "You kissed a gentlemen?" Sam asked confused. Scott glared at him.

Confessional

Scott: Alright, I was out looking for those hidden immunity idols. Not that they need to know. It's all part of my strategy. Let my team lose so that the Maggots develop a false sense of security before I pick em off! (someone knocks on the door and Scott narrows his eyes in annoyance) Occupied! (The beaver that had chased him earlier crashes it's head through the outhouse door) AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Confessional ends

The scene flashed to girl's side of the Mutant Maggots cabin. Anne Maria was blowdrying and brushing her. Zoey walked up to her. "Hey! How'd you sneak that in?" she asked. "Easy," Anne Maria said. "I stuck it in my poof!"

Anne Maria put the hairdryer and brush in her hair and pulled out her hairspray. She began spraying her hair causing Zoey to cough.

"Oh, good morning friends!" Ella sang sweetly. "Isn't just a lovely day?" "Shut up!" Sugar exclaimed angrily throwing her hairbrush at Ella. It hit Samey instead who had just gotten up. "Ow!" Samey cried.

The scene flashed over to the boy's side. Mike, Rodney, and Dave were sleeping while Cameron looked at them from inside his sleeping bag.

Confessional

Cameron: I had a hard time falling asleep. It was my first night outside my bubble. But finally, I recreated it with my sleeping bag and I was out like that! What an adventure!

Confessional ends

The scene flashed to Brick who was running through the forest.

Confessional

Brick: As the only solider here with any military training, I definitely got a winning edge. My biggest competition is probably Jo. Good thing we're on the same team! It's like my Drill Sergeant always says: keep your enemies close and your rivals closer. No, wait I did that wrong. Keep you're family close and your enemies at arms length. No...no, no hold on-

Confessional ends

Brick continued running through the forest. Meanwhile, Jo was running too coming from the opposite direction. Pushing themselves, neither looked where they were going and ran right into each other.

"Just did my morning five k-run. You?" Jo said. "Eight k." Brick said.

"I meant, I did a eight k warm up then a five k at a full sprint." Jo said. "My entire run was uphill." Brick said.

"Yeah, uphill with my eyes shut!" Jo shot back.

"I ran backwards with earplugs!"

"Why earplugs?"

"I don't know!"

Jo rolled her eyes. "Team Maggot is lucky to have us. We won the challenge yesterday. We'll lead them all the way to victory."

Confessional

Jo: _I'll_ lead them all the way to victory. Just saying that so that clumsy cadet will be loyal. But when the time comes. (breaks a stick) Ow splinter! You little-!

Confessional ends

The horn blew waking everybody up. As soon as everybody was up and outside, Chris showed up on his motor vehicle. "Up and at em my little morning glories! It's time for today's challenge!"

"What?" Lightning said. "But Lightning hasn't had his DPA!" His team looked at him confused. "What?" Sam said. "Daily protein allotment. Duh." Lightning said.

"And I haven't had enough beauty sleep." Dakota said wearing sunglasses. "Come on." Sam started to say. "You look-GREAT SUNS OF ORION!" he exclaimed once he saw Dakota's tired, baggy eyes.

"You can catch up on your sleep after the challenge." Chris said. "Right this way, to the Bay of Dismay." The contestants groaned. Dakota pulled out her phone while Sam started playing his video game.

"Contraband! That's mine." Chris said taking their stuff. "Confiscator keepers! Come on your humiliation awaits."

The scene flashed to both teams walking through the woods to the challenge. "Bay of Dismay?" Zoey asked Mike. "Yikes! Sounds like one of those fight locations in Total Warriors 2." "You like action movies?" Mike said. "If you're into professional kickboxing, I may just have to marry you!" Zoey giggled.

Sam nervously approached Dakota. "Hey, Dakota...sorry about before. I was just so taken by your beautiful...nostrils!" His eyes widened as he realized what he had just said.

Confessional

Sam: Nostrils? _Nostrils?_

Confessional ends

"Uh...thanks?" Dakota said uncertainly. "I like...your...? Can I get back to you that?" She walked off leaving Sam to sigh in dejection. Walking slowly behind him, Topher witnessed what just had occurred and had a mischievous smile on his face.

Confessional

Topher: I know a helpless case when I see one, and Sam needs some MAJOR help. If I can get Dakota's focus on him, that means more camera time for me. Oh, it's brilliant. Like me. (Grins and winks at the camera)

Confessional ends

Scott was looking at Sam and Dakota out of the corner of his eye. "Man, Chris sure did a number on our team." he said. "He took away Sam's and Dakota's lucky gadgets right before the big game!"

Amy frowned at him as she looked up from her nails. "I'm sorry, were you saying something, farm breath? Why don't you go make yourself useful and stand as far away from me as possible?" Scott scoffed, but did what she said.

He walked ahead past the Mutant Maggots where Anne Maria was spraying her hair. She finished and tapped the biggest member of her team, Rodney on his arm. "So what do you think today's challenge is gonna be?" she asked oblivious to the big awe struck eyes Rodney was giving her. Anne Maria narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the now lovesick boy. "You don't talk much, do ya?"

Confessional

Rodney: Did you see the sparks that flew between Anne Maria and I? It's a sign! We must be meant to be! Oh, but what about my lady, Debra back home? We've only talked for the short time at the store, but she'll be devastated!

Confessional ends

The scene flashed to the contestants sitting with harnesses in stands over the lake with their teams while Chris stood on a stand below a score board.

"Welcome to the getting to know you trivia game challenge!" Chris said. "Everyone strapped in all nice and snug?" "Too snug." Scott said. "It's cutting into my shoulders."

"Yeah," Chris said. "Children sized harnesses will do that." He laughed. "I'll be asking our players embarrassing personal questions. And I mean majorly humiliating. If the player I'm talking about hits the poorly wired buzzer and owns their humiliation before the time runs out, their team gets a point. First team to five points win part one and an advantage in part two. But...if no one owns up this happens!"

Chris pressed a button on a remote causing the Mutant Maggots stand to go underwater. The contestants screamed as they saw a shark with two legs swimming right towards them. Chris pressed the button and brought them back up to the surface. "There's some kind of two legged shark monster down there!" Mike said.

"You mean Fang?" Chris said. "Yeah it turns out toxic waste can mess with stuff underwater too. Who knew?" Scott laughed. "Better them than us." he said to Max.

"Anyway, if a team gets dunked their opponents can steal by guessing which dunkee is guilty. Guess right and you get a point. Guess wrong and this happens!" Chris pressed the button on the remote again. This time the Toxic Rats went under. The contestant screamed as Fang came towards them. Chris listened to the air bubbles rising to the surface with a grin on his face and brought the Toxic Rats back up.

"Now that we understand the rules, let's start the game!" he said. "To the Rats, now listen carefully. Who farted on the one and only date they ever had?"

The Mutant Maggots and the Toxic Rats laughed except for Sam who turned red with embarrassment. "Where did you get that?" he asked. He pressed the button and was electrocuted. "Ow!" he said. The scoreboard showed the Toxic Rat's getting a point.

Chris turned to the Mutant Maggots. "Who wet their pants on the first and last day of school?" "Whoa, one of us is a pants wetter?" Mike asked. Brick's face turned red. Jo looked at him. "He who sweats it, wets it. Team before pride, Maggot."

Brick pressed the buzzer. "Ow! Fine it was me." he said. The Toxic Rats laughed at him. Zoey looked at Brick. "Thanks Brick, I know that must have been tough." she said. Sky agreed as she gave him a comforting pat on the back. The scoreboard showed the Maggots getting a point. "And it's one all!" Chris announced. Both teams cheered.

Chris turned to the Toxic Rats. "Who sucked their thumb until they were seven?" The Rats looked at each other curiously. The time started to tick down. "5 seconds..." Chris said.

Amy, Scott, and Lightning glared at everyone. "Somebody better speak up." Lightning said threateningly. "And time's up!" Chris said grinning excitedly. "Rats, before I dump your sorry butts into the cold lake with who-knows-what down there, Maggots care to take a guess?"

Dave raised his hand. "Um, do we have to answer? Would rather avoid getting dunked again in the lake filled with toxic waste!" his eyes widened in fear at the mere thought of it. "Nope!" Chris said cheerfully. "Now guess!"

The maggots looked at each other nervously before, before Dave answered, "Um, Topher?" "Wrong!" Chris exclaimed.

"Hey!" Topher yelled in protest. "I don't-" Chris dunked both teams before Topher could finish.

Confessional

Topher: (dripping wet) Seriously? I don't suck my thumb! That would _not_ make a good impression for a future host! Who thinks that?

Dave: (shrugs) I honestly thought Topher was the one.

Amy: What? Like _I_ was gonna confess! Can you imagine what would happen if my friends found out? (eyes widen) Damn it!

Confessional ends

After both teams came back up from the water, Chris turned to the Rats. "Rats-" "Hold it!" Jo said. "Why do they get to go next? It's our turn!"

"Yeah," Chris said. "But there's a penalty of a skipped turn if no one confesses or someone guesses wrong." Chris slyly looked at everyone. "What? I didn't mention it before?" "NO!" everyone yelled at him. "My mistake." he said with a chuckle. "So since no one owned up or guesses correctly to who sucked their thumb until they were seven, it's back to the Rats!" He turned to team. "Rats, whose first name is really, Beverly?"

"That's not a embarrassing question!" Brick said. "Who cares if a girl's real name is Beverly?" The girls on the Toxic Rat's team didn't pay attention. B, on the other was sweating profusely. With a nervous expression, he pressed the buzzer, giving himself a shock. B slowly raised his hand embarrassed.

"Correct." Chris said. "Beverly. Rats get the point!" The scoreboard added a point to the Toxic Rats. "Although," Chris added. "I would have preferred a verbal response."

"But B never talks!" Dawn spoke for him. "Just look at his aura." B shrugged helplessly.

"Don't care." Chris said. "So, as a quick punishment..." He pressed the button on the remote again sending the Toxic Rats underwater. Scott's eyes widened and he screamed as Fang the shark swallowed him.

As the Toxic Rats went back up, Scott opened the shark's mouth. "No! Wait for me!" he cried, swimming back up.

Confessional

Scott: (tries to pull a sharp object out of his arm) Ow... (fully yanks at out with a yelp) What the? A shark tooth?

Fang: (Looks at missing tooth with a handheld mirror. He growls angrily and snaps mirror in half)

Confessional ends

Scott climbed back into the stand. "Thanks for all the help down there team." Scott said sarcastically. He gestured to his bleeding arm. "You can win this stupid challenge without me." "If he's not playing, than I don't see the need for why I should!" Amy said unsnapping her harness.

"Okay, everyone settle down..." Chris said. Mike stood up. "I agree with Amy. We should stop." he said. "Not that I have any secrets to hide!" He laughed nervously. Jo smacked him in the back of the head. "Sit down pointy! I'm not losing this game." she said. "Hey!" Zoey said. "Take it easy!"

"Hey! Host talking here!" Chris said. "I decide when the challenge is over." "Whatever." Scott said. "I'm out of here." Lightning blocked his way. "Not until we win! " he said. The contestants began talking and arguing among themselves.

"ALRIGHT! SHUT IT!" Chris said. "Thanks to that pathetic argument now we don't have enough time to finish this challenge. Happy?" The contestants cheered except Jo, who rolled her eyes. "Quitters."

"Well, you won't be happy for long." Chris said. "Come back after the break for a whole new challenge from which there is no escape. And in the meantime..." Chris pressed the button again sending both teams underwater.

* * *

"Welcome players!" Chris said once the players had dried off, switched back to their everyday clothes, and arrived. "It's time for part two of today's challenge. The mad skills obstacle course! The race begins with a mad dash to the kick start."

Chris showed the contestants wooden planks leading into the obstacle courses. The first one had a giant boot to kick the contestants. "Forget coffee." Chris said. "If this baby doesn't get you going, nothing will. Then it's off to the race against time that is the cannon ball run." The second part involved cannons shooting at the planks and the contestants.

"Over to my personal fave, wrecking ball ally!" Chris said. "Hurts so good!" Wrecking ball ally consisted of a narrow rotating log while a giant wrecking ball tried to knock the contestants off.

"And moving on, we head to the gang plank complete with rabid mutant beavers, followed by the bouncing agonies of double trouble." The gang plank had short planks contestants would have to jump to get to each one with the beavers at the bottom chewing away at the poles each platform was attached to. Double trouble consisted of three bouncy surfaces shaped like butts which constantly jerked up and down.

"And finally the Grand slam where you'll use ropes to swing into that giant mitten while avoiding those deadly bats. Piece of cake." Chris said. "Oh, and as you may remember I said that the winning team from part one, would have a distinct advantage in part two."

"We have to had won." Jasmine said. "Sam and B earned us points." "Yeah..." Chris said. "The losing team was going to wear snazzy specs but since we never actually _finished_ the challenge, I've decided that EVERYBODY has to wear them!"

Sky put on the glasses. "We won't be able to see anything out of these!" she said.

"Dorktacular goggles won't make part two easy or attractive, but it can be done in theory." Chris said. The contestants groaned. "You just love watching us suffer, don't you?" Jo said.

"Yes," Chris said. "Yes, I do." "Ugh," Amy complained. "This sucks! So we get no advantage?" "We did technically win." Scarlett said. "2-1."

"For the last time," Chris sad getting annoyed. "I said first team to five wins. No one got close!" "You mean I got almost eaten by a shark for nothing?!" Scott protested. The contestants started to murmur among themselves.

"All right, we're not doing another one of these!" Chris yelled. "Team Rat, due to Scott's injury and getting ahead of Team Maggot you get a ten second head start." The Toxic Rats cheered.

"Now," Chris said. "Since I unfortunately can't have all of you get hurt-I mean compete in this challenge, both teams need to figure out who gets to sit this one out."

"Any volunteers?" Jasmine asked. Amy, Dakota, and Topher's hands immediately shot up. "Besides you three." Jasmine said in annoyance. "I'll do it." Scott said raising his hand. "Won't be much help with this." He gestured to his bandaged arm. "He's got a point..." Sam said.

Confessional

Jasmine: At least _someone_ is thinking practically.

Scott: (whittling a stick with the shark tooth) Eh, let my team win this challenge, it doesn't matter. With me sitting out that gives me enough time to look for those hidden immunity idols. (Chuckles) And with those, I'll be on top.

Confessional ends

"So, who's gonna sit out?" Mike asked his team. Everyone's eyes shifted towards Dave and Cameron. "Seriously?" Dave asked.

"You two are our weakest link." Jo said. Sky glared at her. "It's true." Jo defended. "But if I had to pick, germ boy over here seems better than Bubble Boy." "Thanks..." Dave muttered dryly.

"I have just enough reason to be here as you do, Jo!" Cameron said. "And I'll prove it!" "Not today you won't." Jo said.

"Dave does seem better fit for this..." Sky reluctantly agreed. "See?" Jo said. "Off you go, string bean." Samey patted Cam's back apologetically as he left. "Sorry, Cameron."

"Competitors take your positions!" Chris yelled. "But before that, as punishment for not finishing the first challenge..." He held a pair of handcuffs. "Partner up!" Everyone groaned.

Confessional

Sky: A relay race handcuffed to someone? Seriously?!

Confessional ends

"First up at the kick-start, it's Lightning and Leonard against Anne Maria and Sky, then it's Dawn and Beardo verses Ella and Jo verses the cannon balls." A couple cannons fired making holes in the wood.

"Jasmine and Amy face Brick and Mike in wrecking ball ally," Chris continued. "Scarlett and B is up against Dave and Zoey at the gangplank, Max and Sam team up against Rodney and Samey to battle double trouble, and Topher and Dakota will fight Shawn and Sugar for the grand slam." Topher and Dakota glared at each other and looked at their handcuff hands unhappily.

"First team to finish with their respective partners wins the whole Sha-bag, and the other team loses a member tonight." Chris said. "Since it's a relay race you guys will need something to pass too. Your _mascots_! Ohh, interns!" Two interns brought out cages.

"Team Rat gets a mutant rat." Chris said. "And Team Maggot gets a mutant maggot." Lightning got the rat while Anne Maria got the maggot. "Ew." she cried. She passed it to Sky.

Sky struggled to hold the slimy maggot in one arm. "Are the handcuffs not enough?" "I could always add more!" Chris said. "No thanks!" Sky said. "This is plenty."

"Remember, Anne Maria and Sky can't start for ten seconds." Chris said. He blew an air horn. "And go!"

Lightning and Leonard immediately was kicked by the boot and landed in the mud. "And Team Rat gets the boot!" Chris said. Leonard coughed out mud while Lightning groaned. He then screamed as the Rat bit his rear.

"Anne Maria and Sky can start now!" Chris announced. The two actually jumped to the other plank without too much trouble and made it to Ella and Jo.

"Thank you!" Ella sang. She scratched the maggot gently. "Hello there, friend." The maggot actually _purred like a cat_ and snuggled up to Ella. Jo looked at her oddly, before shaking her head. "Come on!" She said.

Lightning had gotten back up carrying the rat in one arm and Leonard, who was rattling off spells to try and help his team, over his shoulder with the other. Lightning passed the rat to Dawn. "Sha-bam! Go, creepy girl go!"

Dawn and Beardo passed Ella and Jo who was getting frustrated at Ella prancing and skipping along, humming to the maggot. "Will you shut it and hurry up already?!" The maggot vomited and Ella glared at Jo. "You scared him!" "I don't care!" Jo yelled.

The rat Dawn was carrying started squeaking. "Hmm?" Dawn asked. "What's that? Duck now?" She grabbed Beardo and ducked at the last second making the cannonball just barely missing them instead knocking Jo and Ella off.

Team Rat ran up to Jasmine and passed Amy the Rat. Amy opened her mouth but Jasmine shut it. "Not. A word." Amy narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms still holding the Rat, but nodded in agreement.

Confessional

Jassmine: Out of all the people, I could get paired with, it HAD to be her!

Confessional ends

Jo and Ella had managed to get past the cannonball run and had passed their mascot to Brick and Mike. The two started Wrecking ball ally while Jasmine was eying the swinging ball heading towards them.

"Um, what are you doing? We lost the lead!" Amy cried. "You'll see!" Jasmine said leaping on top of the wrecking ball pulling Amy and the Rat with her. She quickly jumped to the end of the obstacle and landed in front of Scarlett and B.

"Impressive." Scarlett said. "Thank you." Jasmine said. Scarlett glanced at Amy as she gathered the Rat in her arms. "You too, Amy. That was an impressive fall you took." Amy groaned and flipped Scarlett the bird as B and the genius ran off.

"Faster guys! Come on!" Dave yelled to his slow moving teammates. "This is harder than it looks!" Mike yelled back. "They're trying their best." Zoey said. "Their part of the challenge is tricky." She gasped. "Look out!"

Mike and Brick turned around and screamed as the wrecking ball headed right towards them knocking them into Dave and Zoey. Mike realized he had fallen atop of Zoey and blushed. "Sorry!" "No problem!" Zoey said. "Will you two PLEASE GET OFF US!" Dave yelled laying beneath Mike and Zoey with Brick.

"Right!" Mike and Zoey said. Zoey grabbed the Maggot and her and Dave jumped on the first ledge. It snapped making the two fall into the mud. Dave got up with a horrified expression on his face. "Everywhere! It's everywhere!"

Scarlett and B had almost made it across when the bridge when the platform they were on snapped and they fell into the mud surrounded by the angry rabid beavers. "Here's what we'll do." Scarlett whispered to B. "We-huh?" She turned and saw B and already made a female looking beaver out of the mud to distract the animals. He gestured to two pairs of ladders leading up to their teammates. "Oh...right." Scarlett said running with him.

Confessional

Scarlett: B has a genius mind like me. (Eye twitches) That...is unacceptable.

Confessional ends

Both teams climbed the ladders at the same time and give their mascots to their next team mates. "Took you long enough." Max said grumpily. "Come on, lets do this!" Sam said jumping. "Ah!" Max cried.

Samey grabbed Rodney's hand. "Come on, lets go!" Rodney froze and blushed at her.

Sam and Max finished their part of the challenge and gave the Rat to Topher. He immediately passed it to Dakota. "Here, you take it!"

"Ew! Why don't you?" "I can't let it ruin my delicate skin." Topher explained.

Samey was trying to move Rodney to no avail. He just mumbled about flowers, and sweetness, and other random things with a blush on his face. "Come on, now! Hurry up!" Sugar yelled at them. "They're in the lead!" Shawn yelled.

Dakota shoved the Rat towards Topher. "Just take it!" Topher stumbled back and got the rope tangled on his foot. The two swung through the air screaming. Topher got hit a couple times by the bats including in the face, stomach, and groin, before him and Dakota finally fell in the glove.

"And the Rats win!" Chris said, just before Topher and Dakota slipped off the glove and fell into the mud. Dakota coughed out a bit of mud and screamed when she saw how dirty she was. Topher had sat up immediately and was panicking. "Ugh! Not the hair!"

Chris laughed. "To the Rats, the spoil. McLean brand soap, shampoo, and conditioner guaranteed to wash off the stink. Maggots, see you at the elimination ceremony." The Toxic Rats groaned. "I can't believe this!" Jo said. "Pathetic!"

Dave approached Sam. "Hey! Are you gonna use any of that soap? I could really, REALLY use some! I'm so unclean! I'm gonna need sandpaper for scrubbing!" Sky grabbed his arms. "Hey! Deep breaths, okay?" Dave did what she asked and slowly calmed down. He smiled at Sky.

Confessional

Dave: Usually I freak out way more, but Sky has a surprisingly calming effect on me...it's nice.

Sky: I think Dave has a bit of a crush on me. But I didn't come here to meet boys, I came to win!

Confessional ends

The scene flashed to Cameron and Samey talking outside their teams cabin. "Sucks we have to vote someone off tonight." Samey said. "Yeah, I hope neither of us have to go." Cameron said. "You probably won't." Samey said. "You didn't have to compete in today's challenge."

"Yeah, but you heard Jo." Cameron said. "I'm a weak link." "I don't think you're weak. Took some courage to stand up to Jo like that." Samey said.

Cameron looked up surprised. "Really?" Samey nodded. "I just wish I could speak to my sister like that..." "Maybe we'll both have the full courage to speak our minds, one day." Samey smiled at him. "Yeah."

Amy was watching the two with a scowl on her face. The front door to the boy's side opened and Scott walked down and sat on the front steps. He was covered in dirt and scratches. Amy wiggles her nose at him. "What happened to you?" "Long story." Scott simply replied.

* * *

The scene flashed to elimination ceremony. "Ready?" Chris said. "Everyone gets a marshmallow. Even the loser! But that's one marshmallow you do not wanna eat. To the votes! The following people are safe. Mike, Zoey, Jo, Cameron, Brick, Dave, Sky." He tossed them their marshmallows. "Also Sugar, Samey, Anne Maria, and Shawn." Rodney and Ella looked at each other nervously. "And the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Rodney." Rodney looked shocked and then sighed. "I deserve it. Samey, Anne Maria. I...uh...apology, sweet, flowers...ugh, no! Look-" "No time for that, big guy!" Chris said. Chef yanked the boy off camera.

Confessional

Samey: I have no idea why Rodney froze during the challenge. Or what he's been trying to say. Hope he's okay after the hurl. Glad it's not me though, or Cameron.

Confessional ends

The scene flashed to Rodney in the Hurl of Shame. Chris was next to him. "Any last words before you ride the Hurl of Shame, Rodney?" Chris asked. Rodney took a deep breath. "Ladies-" he began. Chef pulled the lever. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Rodney screamed as he was shot out of the catapult. Chris laughed. "It was a rhetorical question. Two hurls down, twenty-five to go! Who will be eliminated next? Tune in and find out on Total…Drama…Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

 **And that was Truth or Laser Shark, everyone! I originally had Topher going home to keep up with the Rats losing streak and show Dakota meant business when it came to getting famous, but Rodney got voted off instead. Simply didn't have much going for him. Working on the next chapter now, hope you'll guys will enjoy it, leave a review if you want! Let me know how I did! Thanks!**

 **Voted off**

 **27th- Staci**

 **26th- Rodney**


	3. Ice Ice Baby

**Hello, everyone! I'm back after...4 whole months...heh heh, sorry about that! Writer's block. Plus life got in the way as well. But chapter 3 is here now! Plus I'm starting something new with TD. Read my notes at the end for more info! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Teams**

 **Mutant Maggots: Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Samey, Dave, Sky, Shawn, Sugar, Ella, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria**

 **Toxic Rats: Scott, Dawn, Amy, B, Leonard, Dakota, Sam, Max, Scarlett, Topher, Lightning, Beardo, Jasmi** ne

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island…we learned that although our campers are here to win, they're all losers in one way or another. Really, really big losers. It was a psychological butt kicking that quickly turned literal, then comical, then hysterical! But in the end, Rodney got the biggest boot of all. Bye-bye. I love my job. Stay tuned as more things blow up, more contestants throw up, and some even try to hook up, right here on Total…Drama…Revenge of the Island!"

(Theme song)

A small mouse from a nearby bush scampered to the mess hall where the campers were eating breakfast. Sam put some of Chef's food in his mouth then spit it out in disgust. "Now I know why gruel rhymes with cruel."

He looked across the table at Scott, whose face was covered with the food. "Oh, sorry man." Sam said apologetically. Scott threw a plate at Sam's face in response.

Confessional

Scott: (cleaning his face with napkin) That idiot...first I get chased by angry beavers, because of them I didn't even have enough time to look for the damn immunity idol in the first place! Now, I still got the same idiots and threats to deal with. That's gonna change _tonight_.

Confessional ends

Anne Maria was spraying her hair again while Cameron coughed right next to her. "Sorry short-stuff, but on the plus side now your lungs are water proof!" she said. "Gee, thanks." Cameron said sarcastically. Sugar, who was admiring herself in a handheld mirror held by Ella, was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Confessional

Sugar: You know, in a way Anne Maria kinda reminds me of myself. And who better to have as a partner than someone like me?

Confessional ends

Jo and Brick were having a competition to see who could eat the fastest. In the commotion, Brick's spoon got stuck in his throat. "Easy jarhead, don't wet your pants." Jo said punching Brick so hard the spoon came out.

Mike was talking to Zoey. "I like waffles too." he said. The spoon hit Mike in the face. "Ow!" he said. He gasped and turned into Chester. "Darn kids! Back in my day, we ate with our hands like decent folk!" Zoey giggled. "Your hilarious! Unless you're not joking. But you are...right?"

Confessional

Mike: Okay, okay I admit it. I have multiple personality disorder. I try to control them but they never listen to me.

Confessional ends

Mike gasped and returned to being Mike. Cameron looked at Mike oddly before scribbling something in his notebook. He wasn't the only as Scarlett was also looking at Mike intensely, scribbling in her own notebook.

Lightning looked at his food, poking at it with his spoon. "There's gotta be some protein in here somewhere." he said. He put a spoonful in his mouth and began choking. "Don't worry, I'll save you!" Dawn said. She preformed the heimlich on Lightning and a cockroach flew out of his mouth.

Lightning breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one. Thanks, creepy girl." Dawn looked at him confused. "Hmm? For what?" she asked. She looked back at the cockroach rubbing its head gently. "You're safe now, little one." she said walking away.

Amy and Dakota looked at her oddly, creeped out by her antics. "Ugh!" Amy cried. "Why couldn't the creep be on the other team?" Dakota nodded in agreement, still unnerved from what Dawn had told her in the last episode.

Dawn turned her attention to Amy. "There's no need to be mean and lash out at others just because you're insecure, Amy." Amy's eyes widened before resuming their usual death glare. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She turned her head in a huff of indignation.

Ella noticed the mouse that had crawled into the mess hall, sitting next to her. "Hello there, little friend!" she said. She reached out to pet it, when the mouse's eyes glowed green and it began floating in midair.

A loud commotion was heard and the contestants were seen screaming and running out of the mess hall. Mike screamed, crashed through the window, and landed on his face.

Chris came over the intercom. "Attention players! Please head directly to the looming tragedy..." The camera panned over to a rocky mountain in the distance. "...that is Mount. Looming Tragedy. Your race begins...now!"

"Onward, Maggots!" Jo cried. The campers began running towards the mountain in the distance. When they reached it, Sam paused to catch his breath. "Did we win?" he asked. Cameron groaned, leaned over, and barfed into a bush. "If we were hamsters," Jo said. "I would have eaten you by now."

Chris whistled getting everyone's attention. "Okay, mutant food. On with the challenge! Part one is a uphill battle. You have to climb all the way up to that cliff. First team to reach the top, wins a advantage in part two. You can climb with your hands, or use whatever you find in the pile." He pointed to a nearby pile of junk.

"Don't worry, this junkyard doesn't have a dog." he reassured everyone. The campers all breathed a sigh of relief. "It has a giant mutant beetle!" Said giant beetle came out of the pile, hissing at the others and it's eyes glowing red. The contestants gasped.

Chris laughed. "The guy's a bit of a hoarder. His estate is full of useful crud and disgusting crud." The beetle started throwing bits of junk around including a tv, a paintball gun, and a toilet which got thrown at some of the campers who quickly ducked. "

That is, if you can get near it." Chris added. He gave a thumbs up to Chef who was at the top of the cliff. Chef nodded and blew a horn signaling the start of the challenge.

"It is on!" Chris said. The contestants ran off and started climbing. "Let's hustle, Maggots!" Jo yelled. "Double time!" "Come on everyone!" Jasmine yelled. "Let's hop to it like kangaroos!"

Cameron started to climb. If you could call it that. "Shirt so heavy, socks weighing me down." He fell off the ledge he was hanging on to which was barely from the ground. "You can do it Cam!" Samey said encouragingly while climbing climbing. "Focus!"

She passed Zoey hanging from a tree branch. The tree branch started to snap and Zoey screamed. Mike helped quickly her up. "Thanks Mike." Zoey said blushing. "Anytime." Mike said inching closer to her face.

"Move it, Maggots!" Jo yelled. She looked at Brick. "Parents made me a climbing wall playpen." she explained for her climbing skills.

"Impressive." Brick said. "I conquered the rock at a Sargent Jr. boot camp. Dislocated my hip getting my obstacle course badge. Check it." He began to twist his arms and body until an accidental crack was heard. "Nice..." Jo said amused. "And when did you learn to dislocate your arm?"

"Just now..." Brick whined.

Lightning was climbing and with each step he took, said Sha to every word he said. Amy gritted her teeth in frustration. "SHUT your mouth for once!" she yelled. She noticed his hand near her foot, and grinned wickedly.

Climbing a bit higher, she "accidentally" stepped on Lightning's hand causing him to yelp in pain and fall of the mountain. Amy looked smug as she heard his thud to the ground. "My bad!" she said mockingly.

Chris looked at Dakota and Anne Maria who hadn't started climbing. "And will the ladies be participating?" Chris asked. "No, I need my face to have my sparkly adorableness for my spinoff reality series." Dakota explained. "I can't run the risk of damaging it." "And have you seen my nails?" Anne Maria said. "This is why I drive with my feet."

Dawn was trying to climb when Sam slid lazily back down. "And...I'm officially done." he said. "Goodnight, everybody." "Sam wait," Dawn said. "I sense B has a plan." "Great, I hope it involves not climbing." Sam said.

B reached for something in the pile when the beetle came towards him and breathed fire in his direction. "It breathes fire too?" Sam asked incredulously. "Seriously?"

Dawn ran off. "We must distract it's tortured soul!" she said. She noticed a flute in the pile and grabbed it. "Toss it over!" Sam said. "I got flute band three at home and high score!"

Dawn tossed him the flute and Sam started to play several horrible notes on the flute. This only served to irritate the beetle even further and turn its attention towards Sam, who screamed and ran off. "The console makes better music!" he yelled in defense.

B used the opportunity to start gathering the stuff he needed. In the back ground, the beetle could be seen rolled into a ball, jumping up and down on Sam who was crying out in pain. Meanwhile, Shawn had almost made it to the top.

Confessional

Shawn: With Zombies you never know what to except, you gotta be ready for anything.

Confessional ends

Chris talked to Chef on a walkie-talkie. "You know what to do. Ice them." Chef grinned and nodded. Chef started throwing giant ice cubes at the contestants. One hit Shawn, which made him lose his grip and fall hitting Scott and Amy along the way. All three of them landed on Dakota, Scarlett, and Max. "REVENGE!" Max wailed. Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Max."

Chef turned his attention to the rest of the campers. "Hey!" Topher cried. "Watch the hair!" He gestured to his face. "I can't afford to get any of this material damaged. This is-oof!" Chef threw an ice directly onto him. He ended up crashing into Beardo and they both fell to the ground. "Womp, womp, womp, womp..."

Jo however was dodging the ice cubes easily. "You got to get up pretty early Chef." Jo said. Chef flared at her and threw another ice cube down this time at Brick who groaned in pain as it hit his hand.

Anne Maria was still spraying her hair. "Hey poof head!" Jo said. "Too bad they don't make spray on style you could use some." Anne Maria glared at her. "What'd you say to me? Oh, it is on!" She began climbing the mountain.

Chef dropped blocks on ice on her to no avail thanks to her indestructible hair. "Hey! Quit it!" Anne Maria yelled smashing a block with her fist.

Jo simply watched in amusement at Anne Maria's rage. "I'M COMING FOR YOU, PASTY!"

Confessional

Jo: Every team has a wink link. As leader, it's my job to expose that link, then manipulate it into doing whatever I want. Huh, leadership has it's perks.

Confessional ends

Sam was getting beat up by the beetle. "Feel free to help anytime." Sam said. Dawn was thinking. She gasped. "Wait, is this why you're so upset?" She pulled out the cockroach. The giant beetle stopped beating up Sam and grabbed the cockroach and scurried off. "That was beautiful..." Dawn said happily. "I can taste my spine." Sam complained.

B finished building how contraption and gestured his team over. Scarlett was looking it over curiously, while Sam just looked in disbelief. "Baking soda? A broken chair leg? I was clobbered by a beetle so you could collect this?" he asked.

B gestured to his teammates to get in the chair. They shrugged and got in. Except for Max. "Evil doesn't take orders." Jasmine simply picked him up and carried him off like a log. "Come on, up we go." "Hey!" Max yelled incredulously. She sat on the edge of the couch still holding Max. "All right, ready." she said.

B nodded and connected the wires causing the couch to shoot up like a rocket. "Sha-boom, brother!" Lightning yelled as they passed the other team.

Meanwhile Jo had just made it up the cliff, much to the surprise of Chef. "Yes!" she cheered jumping up and down victoriously. The Toxic Rats screamed as the couch crashed on top of Chef. "You did it B." Dawn said. "We won the challenge!" The Toxic Rats except for Scarlett, cheered and congratulated B, when Scott and Amy fell onto the ground. "Ugh..." they both groaned in unison.

Confessional

Scott: (holding the sharktooth) Okay seriously, Beverly the explosive expert mime, has to go! (Stabs shark tooth into the wall)

Amy: That was...COMPLETELY humiliating!

Scarlett: It seems B is more of a genius than I initially believed...(eyes narrow) That simply will not suffice.

Confessional ends

Chris flew in on his jetpack. "Slow your roll nature's nurse. I say who wins." Jo laughed smirking at the others.

"The Rats!" Chris announced. "Thanks to B!" The Toxic Rats cheered. "You see how I do that better?" Chris asked them. "Wait a minute!" Jo said. "I made it up here first! We won!" Brick made it up the mountain. "We won? Yeah!" he cheered. A crack was heard from his still broken arm. "Oh no!"

"First _team_ to the top wins." Chris clarified. "That means your whole team. You're still missing some members." Jo rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Anne Maria made it up the mountain next. "Come here you!" she said. She ran charging at Jo who simply dodged making Anne Maria punch Brick in the face instead. He stumbled back causing him fall off the cliff. "My other arm..." Brick groaned. Chris looked at Brick. "Who else is heading for a fall? Literally. Find out after the break."

* * *

Chris led the teams to a snow covered place with a rundown fort across from a castle fort. The snow was coming from a snow making machine. "Greetings ice teams!" the host said. "Cold enough for ya?" The campers were shivering. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." Chris said. "Time for part two of today's challenge: Capture the snowfort. To win you have to destroy your enemies fort or capture their flag and bring it back to your own fort. Rats won the first part so they get first dibs on the forts."

"Sha-Easy," Lightning said. "Castle." "Huh-huh!" Scott said. "Gotta be a trick. Nice on the outside means nasty on the inside. We'll take the shack." Team Rat moved to the shack. "I hope it has a fireplace." Topher said. They got in the fort and saw it was as bad as it was on the outside. "Great...the crappiness is thorough..." Sam said sarcastically. The Toxic Rats glared at Scott who smiled sheepishly.

Confessional

Scott: (nervously) All part of the plan. (Laughs nervously) It is hot in here?

Jasmine: Well, he's done making decisions for the team!

Confessional ends

The Mutant Maggots cheered inside their castle fort. "Suckers!" Anne Maria said. "Maggots rule!" "We totally go this in the bag!" Shy cheered. "Yeah!" Dave agreed as he gave Brick a high-five on his broken hand.

"Ow!" Brick said. "Sorry!" Dave apologized.

Chris and Chef has gotten lawn chairs and were sitting in them under a umbrella. "Listen up players!" Chris said into a megaphone. "Here's how it's going to work. Use the shovels in your fort to fire your collection of mystery snowballs which you can fire at each others forts." "Why are they called mystery balls?" Zoey asked.

"Because they all inflict major damage." Chris replied. "Thanks to the secret weapon hidden inside each ball but some will damage you, so choose wisely. Each team must elect a captain to command and conquer starting...now!"

Jo looked at the others. "I'm captain." The others nodded including Brick who respectfully stepped to the side.

Confessional

Jo: Hmm...it seems Brick's a gentleman. Didn't even try to fight for leadership. (Grins) And chivalry is a weakness I can take advantage of.

Confessional ends

"Brick, Lazy-" Anne Maria glared at her. "-and Zoey. you guys are on offense. Your mission capture the enemies flag. The rest of us will defend the fort and fire the snowballs." Jo said.

Jasmine looked at her teammates. "All right, guys. B, Leonard, Dawn, Amy, Scott, Max, and Scarlett. Stay here and hold the fort down. Sam, Topher, Lightning, Beardo, Dakota, and myself will head off and capture their flag." "Uh, maybe somebody with a little more foot coordination?" Sam asked.

"And go!" Chris called out. "Great more running..." Sam said as he ran off with the others. The sun rose higher in the sky. "Hurry up." Chris said holding a drink with ice cubes in it. "My ice is melting and your forts will too if the sun gets much higher."

Sam tried to catch up with the others but was quickly running out of breath. He slipped and slid on the ice. "Looks like the Thunder is gonna ride before the Lightning!" He passed Lightning and the others calling out, "I'm Thunder!" as he did. He stopped and the ice cracked under him. He tried to get out of the way, but fell in and froze solid in a block of ice.

Jasmine groaned. "Dakota, will you please help him?" "Me?" Dakota said. "But I don't-" "You're gonna leave Sam all alone like that?" Topher asked. "Seems pretty cold to me. I know I wouldn't want to watch someone refuse to help another human being." Dakota gasped.

Confessional

Dakota: As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. I need to look as great as I can to get my spin off. And helping him would certainly boost me in the eyes of my future fans.

Topher: Too easy!

Confessional ends

"I'm coming, Sam!" Dakota cried. "No, wait!" Jasmine called out. Too late. Dakota dove in after Sam and froze too. Chef laughed. "Forgot to tell ya." Chris said. "No man's land is more like no man's water!"

"Ugh, somebody just help them!" Jasmine said. She gestured to the rest of her teammates. "Come on everyone, we have to go!"

Lightning pulled out them both while Topher stayed behind with a grin. "Don't worry, you two. Lightning will get you out! After we win!"

Topher leaned over to Dakota. "Better luck next time." A snowball came flying in their direction. It hit Topher square in the eyes and he blinked rapidly. "Is this...hot sauce?!" He ran off screaming. Lightning simply shrugged and started to run off...before he got knocked out by a very hard hitting snowball.

Amy rolled her eyes as Scott argued with Dawn. "No, I'm not gonna listen to the snowball! I'm gonna chuck it!"

Scarlett meanwhile was looking at Max, who had simply laid back and watched everything unfold. "Aren't you going to help?" she asked. "Why should when the minion can do all the work?" Max asked.

"What?" Scarlett asked. Max pointed behind her to B, who was walking off. "Hmm..." Scarlett said to herself. She quietly followed him and watched as he found a block of ice, took out a chisel, and began to work.

Dawn looked at Scott who had grabbed a random snowball. "But it's full of negative energy!" "So am I." Scott replied back. Amy took the snowball from him. "Oh, just give me the stupid thing! You're both taking too long!" Scott tried to grab it. "Give it back!" he said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Dawn said. "Shut it!" Scott and Amy yelled at the same time. The snowball exploded in their faces. Dawn put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "You guys weren't held enough as children."

Confessional

Amy: (looking completely weirded out) How did she know that?

Scott: (curled up in a fetal position) Okay, Dawn's gotta go too!

Confessional ends

"Just pick one already!" Amy said. Dawn grabbed a snowball. "This one!" she said. Scott launched it. It flew across to the other fort and took a good chunk of it out. Scott looked at Dawn unimpressed. "Hmm. Lucky guess."

Jo looked at her teammates. "Come on people, we have to attack!" she said. "Can't!" Cameron said clinging to the flag pole. "Guarding flag!"

Jo noticed Anne Maria was still in the fort. "Hey sprayhead! Didn't I go tell you to capture their flag?" she asked. "I ain't risking messing up my hair." Anne Maria replied.

Jo grabbed her hairspray and threw it outside. "No! Oh, this ain't over!" Anne Maria said to Jo. "Lousy Jo...making me run out here!" she muttered to herself.

Jo laughed as she watched her leave. "Too easy."

"Not for much longer!"

"Huh?"

Jasmine and the the rest of Team Rat were quickly approaching.

"Shawn, Sky! I need you on frontlines! The enemy team is here!" Jo called out. Sky and Shawn came rushing out. "The rest of you! Guard that flag and keep firing!" Jo yelled to the rest.

"You heard the gal!" Sugar said. "Um, guys?" Samey said. "We're running low on snowballs." "It's not easy when you guys use them so fast!" Dave complained. "We can't keep up."

"Then we use the next best thing!" Sugar said. "Ooh, what's that?" Ella asked happily. Sugar grinned at her and Dave. "Oh, no..." Dave simply said.

The camera panned back to the outside of the fort as a scuffle was heard from within. "Wait! No! Sugar-!" A yelp was heard and Dave and Ella were shot into the sky screaming.

"Um, do you guys hear something?" Sky asked before Dave and Ella crashed into the two groups of teens making them all groan.

Meanwhile, Brick and Zoey continued to duck as snowballs came towards them. One hit Anne Maria's hair who didn't notice it thanks to her apparent indestructible capabilities. "Hey guys, wait up!" she said.

Brick looked at Anne Maria, an idea turning in his head. "Oh no, we shouldn't." Zoey said understanding what he was trying to do. "I'm afraid we have no choice!" Brick said. The scene flashed to Anne Maria being awkwardly shoved on screen. "Hey, quit pushing!" she yelled to her teammates as they used her as a human shield.

The two teams continued to fire what little snowballs they had left at each other except thanks to Anne Maria, Brick and Zoey were closing in on the other team.

A snowball suddenly landed in the Toxic Rats fort. It burst open revealing the mutant beetle from earlier before.

"Whoa! Remember her?" Scott said pointing at Dawn. "She organized your family reunion." The little beetle hopped on its parent's head and squealed in confirmation. Dawn waved at the little guy.

"Don't hurt us, hurt them!" Scott said pointing at the other team. The beetle made a noise in confirmation and headed towards the Mutant Maggots.

Dawn looked at Scott admiringly. "I didn't know you were a beetle whisperer." she said surprised.

Amy scoffed at them. "If you're done flirting can we get back to challenge?" she asked.

"Tch." Scott walked to continue firing snowballs while Dawn gave him a hand.

Meanwhile outside, B had chiseled a circle out of ice and had put at the top of his team's fort. The sun beamed off it and hit the other team's fort slowly tearing it down.

Scarlett, who had been still hiding around the back of the fort, finished scribbling something down in her notebook and scowled at B.

"Uh guys?" Cameron asked his teammates. "We're melting!" "What do we do?!" Samey asked. "If only we had Sky here, she could help us. She is an Olympian after all." Mike suddenly gasped and jumped on the shovel. He seemed more delicate and agile. "She is not the only one!" Mike spoke in a high pitched Russian accent. He nodded to Samey and Sugar who simply shrugged and launched him towards the other team.

"Make way for Statlana~!" He sang as he passed the others. He crashed into the other team's fort and gasped sharply again. His hair was slicked back and his shirt torn. "Move it losers!" he spoke with a Brooklyn accent. He pushed Scott out of the way, except Max and Leonard now stood in front of him.

"Don't take one step further, or you will suffer my wrath!" Max cried out. Leonard held up his stick in a battle pose. "You shall not-oof!" Mike simply knocked them both to the side and grabbed the flag.

Brick, Zoey, and Anne Maria made it to the fort. "You lookin' for this?" Mike asked grinning at Anne Maria. "Oh my...!" Anne Maria said blushing.

"Hey! That's ours! Hand it over!" Scott said. Mike simply pushed Scott out of the way again.

Brick walked up to him. "Come on Mike, you win best actor, now give me the flag!" he said. "Oh yeah?" Mike said. "Over my tan body!"

Mike flexed his muscles and winked at Anne Maria, who bit her lip and blushed even harder. Zoey gasped.

"Let's rumble!" Mike said. Scott and Brick glared at him. "Give me that flag!" Scott said.

In the scuffle, Scott got tossed out the fort. He looked at the Mutant Maggots fort and saw it was melting. Not to mention Cameron could be heard screaming, "I want my bubble!" over and over again.

"What the?!" Scott said. "S*..." He looked at the ice circle at the top of his team's fort then at Sam and Dakota frozen in ice. He had a idea. He picked up a snowball and grinned.

"Hmm, try to talk your way out of this one, Bev!" Scott threw the snowball at the ice circle. The sun bounced off it and then adjusted so it reflected off Sam and Dakota and melted the Toxic Rat's fort. Most of the Toxic Rats looked dumbfounded over what happened.

"Nice magnifying glass Beverly! That's sabotage!" Scott accused him. "And the Maggots win!" Chris said. "And here's your reward. McLean brand hot chocolate. Scold your senses with chocolately goodness."

The Mutant Maggots cheered while B glared at Scott who whistled innocently.

Meanwhile, Lightning woke up next to Sam and Dakota who had gotten unthawed thanks to Scott. "Huh?" Lightning said confused. "Come on! We gotta win this!" He fell into the water and was instantly frozen. Sam laughed. "Sha-bam."

Confessional

Jo: I achieved two things today. Won the challenge and Brick will do whatever I say until I render him useless.

Mike: Okay did Vito show up earlier? (sighs) Chester and Statlana are hard enough to keep in line but Vito? Things just went from worse to sucktaculer.

Scarlett: I have reached a conclusion on the contestant, Beverly: While he could be usual teammate in the future should the occasion arise, he is overall a long-term threat to my plans. Therefore, he must go.

Confessional ends

Scott was walking back to his team's cabin after another uneventful night searching for the hidden immunity idols. Earlier he had done his best to convince the others to vote off B, saying how horrible he was of a person and other things.

He approached the steps of the cabin when someone yanked his arm and pulled him around the back. "Ow, hey!"

"Oh, shut up..." Amy grumbled. "We need to talk." Scott raised an eyebrow mischievously. "Oh?" "Ew! Not in a million years, farm boy." Amy said. "That brainiac Scarlett, came up to me and suggested we actually listen to you and vote B off." She crosses her arms in indignation. "Even though I want the creepy girl out first..."

Scott frowned. He thought he had made a very good case to his team before. But clearly they weren't idiots. Well, except maybe Lightning in Scott's opinion. "Who all wants to vote with me?"

"Me." Amy said. "Scarlett, Lightning, Topher, and Max." "That's six of us and seven of them." Scott pointed out. "We need to convince at least one more person to join us."

Amy noticed Dakota walking from the communal bathroom with a towel around her neck grumbling to herself. The blonde cheerleader gave a little smirk. "Leave that to me."

As she walked off, she couldn't help but add, "Besides, we both clearly know you suck at this."

"Hey!" Scott protested.

The scene flashed to Dakota, who instead of sitting in the cabin, decided to sit in the mess hall to get away from everyone. Amy came in smirking. "What do you want?" Dakota asked. "I've had pretty bad day and don't want to talk to anyone at the moment."

"Well, too bad." Amy said bluntly. "It may get even worse for you." Dakota looked at her warily. "How so? I've already been humiliated beyond belief on national tv, I don't have my phone, and I'm nowhere close to getting my spinoff show!"

"Well, I heard some of the others talking." Amy replied. "And Sam is at risk of going home tonight." "And I care why?" Dakota asked. "Because why else would you dive in to try and save him earlier? Fame or not." "I..." Dakota couldn't reply.

Amy smirked again, knowing she had the blonde girl. "Tonight's vote hangs on you, Dakota. Vote for B or risk losing your only true ally. What'll it be?" Dakota looked at the ground uncertainly.

* * *

The scene flashed to the elimination ceremony. "Well Rats, after another jampacked day of losing it all comes down to this." Chris said. "But before we read the votes, I want to hand out a a "special" reward." He chuckled.

"What's the catch?" Jasmine asked. "There's no catch." Chris lied. "But whatever "reward" you pick is permanent. No takebacks or tradsies." The contestants all looked at each other.

Confessional

Topher: Chris is trying to pull a fast one on us under the guise of a reward! Ha! Ah, classic Chris.

Scarlett: ...this is clearly a trap.

Amy: I mean, who would be dumb enough to fall for that?

Confessional ends

Dakota's hand's immediately shot up. "Oh! I'll do it!" The other contestants gasped at her.

Confessional

Amy: Well, that answers that question!

Confessional ends

"Dakota," Chris said pulling out a bag. "Hidden with this bag are three stones. Pull out a white one and you get a reward to help yourself and your team, but...pull out a black stone and you'll be eliminated. No returns, no exceptions." Dakota looked nervous.

Confessional

Dakota: On the one hand, I have a chance to stay in the game and get a big win for my team-and more importantly more chance for my screen time. (Looks worriedly at the camera) on the other hand I could risk losing my chance for my spinoff reality series! (Face turns serious) Well, like Daddy always says, "Go big or go home." (Looks directly at the camera) How did that sound? Should I do another take?

Confessional ends

Dakota slowly approached the bag and reached inside. She pulled out her hand, closed her eyes, and opened her palm. Her team members leaned closer to get a better look.

"Dakota..." Chris said slowly. "Yes?" Dakota asked without opening her eyes. "I'm sorry, but...looks like you got a ride on the Hurl of Shame tonight."

"What?!" Dakota opened her eyes and saw the black stone in her hand. "Wait!" She felt something clamp around her waist and left her up. She looked and saw Chef carrying her away with the tool he used for Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom. "Please, I'll do anything!"

"Listen princess!" Chris said. "This? Is my show! You snooze, you lose and there's nothing, _nothing_ , that will change my mind!" His cell phone rang and he answered. "Hello?" He put his hand over the phone. "It's your daddy." he said to Dakota. "Hello, Mr. Milton." His eyes widened. "How much money?!" He put his cell phone away. "You're back!" Chris said.

"Yes!" Dakota said. "Thanks daddy!" "As an intern!" Chris said. "An intern?" Dakota asked repulsed. "No!" she screamed as she was carried off.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Anyhoo, the following players are safe. Dawn, Max, Lightning, Leonard for some reason..., Scott, Amy, Dakota, Jasmine, Topher, Beardo and Scarlett. Which leaves Bev and Sam." "At least I'm not going home first!" Sam cheered. "And the marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…B!" B glared at Scott who grinned smugly. "Time for the Hurl of Shame buddy!" Chris said. B looked at the ground sadly. The scene flashed to him in the Hurl of Shame.

Chris and the Toxic Rats were there while Chef was near the lever. "Any final words Beverly?" Chris said. "Any words at all?" B seemed to think for a moment before he started to open his mouth and seemed like he was about to say something. The Toxic Rats gasped. "Time's up!" Chris said. Chef pulled the lever and B was catapulted from the island screaming. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Chris smiled. "Come back for more mutants, mayhem, and manipulation next time on Total…Drama…Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

 **So this was chapter 3. Was the greatest? Hell, no. Definitely need to keep up with this so I don't forget certain plot points. But let me know your thoughts. Challenge ideas, minor suggestions, other things. In the future, (nowhere near now, maybe. I'm thinking of doing another TD story with either all my O.C's (like, Jerome, Emily, Wally...) or a mix of some of them with some submissions from you all. If you're interested in this, please let me know. Have a great evening, everyone and hopefully chapter 4 doesn't take 4 months!**

 **Voted off**

 **27th. Staci**

 **26th. Rodney**

 **25th. B**


	4. Finders Creepers

**I've returned! And hey, no four month gap! Progress!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island…twenty-five bumbling buffoons, battled it out in a brutal buffet of bombastica! Why all the b words? _Because_ , B proved that he was a brave and brilliant improviser who scored big time for his team. Until his bitter teammate Scott botched it on purpose and with a little help from Scarlett and Amy, B got the boot."

Chris was on the dock at night holding a candle. "And now tonight's challenge is about _fear_. And everyone knows fear is a dish best served in the dark." Chris laughed evilly. He noticed Chef next to him wearing a girl's dress complete with a bikini and peacock feathers.

"Chef..." Chris said. Chef looked at him. "The wardrobe was all out of vampire costumes." he explained.

Chris walked down the dock. "It's all scary! Other than that...right here! Right now! On Total…Drama…Revenge of the Island!" He laughed evilly again.

(Theme song)

Everyone was sleeping peacefully in their cabins except Jasmine and Shawn who were asleep in their usual spots among the trees. Suddenly a loud horn cut throw the silence startling everyone.

"Run!" Chris yelled. "Run for your lives!"

Everyone came out of their cabins screaming. "What's going on?" Mike asked. "Oh, dear!" Ella cried in confusion. Sugar shoved them both to the side. "Out of the way!"

Dakota stopped blowing the air-horn. "Thanks intern!" Chris said taking off headphones. "What!" Dakota yelled having lost some of her hearing thanks to the airhorn.

Confessional

Dakota: So after Chris agreed to let me stay he put a restraining order on the paparazzi! So now I'm stuck here for no reason! And now he's making me like...work! So not cool!

Confessional ends

Sam waved at Dakota. "Hi Dakota!" he said laughing nervously. "What?" Dakota yelled. "Speak up!"

Chris pushed her out of the way with his viewing screen. "Challenge time!" "What?" Brick said. "Right now? In the middle of the night? When's it's all...you know...dark?"

Confessional

Brick: Ever since I was born, I hated the dark. With the creaks, and the who's that? And the get away. (lights go off in confessional. Brick screams and wets himself)

Confessional ends

"Your challenge!" Chris announced happily. "A scavenger hunt for three creepy souvenirs. Your locations? A hunted forest, a scary pet cemetery, and a extra spooktastic cave! First team to each landmark gets a special clue. But watch out for booby traps. I really went to town with them." He laughed sadistically.

"So move fast and stick _together_. You'll be penalized for each player you lose." "Um," Cameron asked. "What does the spider represent?"

"Oh yeah. There's a giant mutant spider sorta running around loose on the island." Chris said casually. The campers talked among themselves distressed.

"WHAT'S ON THE LOOSE?" Dakota yelled. Sam yelled in her ear. "A GIGANTIC MUTATED SPIDER!"

"Where?" Cameron said. "Where?"

Confessional

Cameron: I have a fear of spiders. They're just so creepy. Literally. Anything with that many legs must be evil. (A spider lands on his hand. He screams and shakes it off.) Get off me! It's a problem...never said I was proud of it.

Dave: (Hunched into a fetal position. Eye twitches) Somebody save me! (An Intern outside starts singing)

Random Intern: Let your warms hands break through! (Dave looks outside the confessional door confused. The intern smiles sheepishly)

Intern: It's a great song. Can't help myself. (1) (Dave sighs before leaving the confessional)

Confessional ends

"There's nothing to fear but mortal terror itself." Chris said. "Talk soon." he blew a horn and the contestants ran off.

Chris looked at Dakota. "Get to work lacky." "WHAT?!" Dakota yelled.

The scene flashed to the Toxic Rats made it to the first landmark. "First!" Lightning cheered. "That's right!"

Chris came over the intercom. "Welcome to the hunted forest. Your clue can be found in the base of this tree." Lightning put his hand in the base of the tree and screamed. "In a bear trap." Chris added.

Lightning gave the note to Dawn. "Here creepy girl, read the clue." The Mutant Maggots arrived. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" Jo asked. "Hey, get your own piece of paper!" Lightning said.

Jo looked at her team. "Come on, let the runts have their clue. I have a plan." The Mutant Maggots ran off.

"So what's your big plan?" Mike asked. "Follow the Rats and their clue to our first souvenir." Jo said. "Into that bush."

The Mutant Maggots got into a bush. "So many thorns!" Dave complained. "Oh, hush and suck it up!" Sugar snapped at him. "Shh, they're coming!" Jo told them.

"Inside a knot is a nest." Dawn read aloud. "Your souvenir lives with a pest. Find Polaris to travel northwest." Dawn looked at the rest of her teammates. "Polaris is the north star!"

Scott looked up. "The north star is right there so this way must be northwest. There's a path!" The Toxic Rats ran off. The Mutant Maggots got out of the bush. "They're getting away! Come on!" Jo said. They ran off struggling to get out of the bush.

Sam was thinking as he jogged. "Inside a knot is a nest." he repeated. He looked behind him. "Hey Dawn, what was that last part?" Dawn wasn't there and neither was Topher.

Sam stopped in his tracks. "Dawn? Topher? Dawn?" Scott and the others stopped. "What did we lose the weirdos?" Scott asked.

Sam gulped. "We get a penalty for each lost player right?" "And there's some kind of wacked out spider here right?" Lightning asked.

"We're looking for a knot with a nest right?" Jasmine asked trying to keep her team's attention. "There it is!" Scarlett said pointing to a nearby tree. The Toxic Rats ran up to it and Lightning and Jasmine started climbing. Jasmine made it first and was looking in the tree hole when a eye looked at her from the inside.

Tentacles suddenly appeared from the tree. "Uh-oh." Sam said. Jasmine managed to dodge one tentacle, but fell to the ground in the process. Lightning started to laugh at her, but the tree squid grabbed him. "Sha-mommy?" Lightning said weakly before the tree squid yanked him upwards and started slapping him around. "Ow, my eye!" Lightning said.

Scarlett pulled Max to the side. "Why don't you get the squid's attention?" "Why not let the squid devour on the others and let me get away?" Max asked back. "I guess..." Scarlett said. "But just imagine if you were to tame it. I'm sure the others would respect you and you evil leadership."

Max gasped. "A team full of my own evil minions? That's pure sinister gold!" He ran ahead and started yelling at the tree squid. "Obey your new master! I command it!" The squid tree grabbed Max by the leg and started punching him in the gut.

"Great job!" Scarlett said enjoying Max's suffering. "Keep it busy for just a little bit longer!" The squid started swinging at the others. "Guys, I saw this in Sea Creatures 5!" Sam said. "To fight a squid, you have to Duck, Duck-" "Jump and Punch!" Leonard finished. "You've seen the movie too?" Sam asked. "It's only of my favorites!"

"Less Nerd Bonding, more helping!" Amy yelled at the two before the squid knocked her to the side. "Scarlett, I don't what they're blabbering about," Jasmine said. "But help me hit the squid in its eye!" She picked up a few rocks and Scarlett did the same.

"Ready?" Sam asked Leonard. He nodded and the two preformed nerd synchronization and Beardo proved game effects. "Duck, duck, jump, punch!" Sam called out. "Would you two please take this more seriously?!" Scarlett scolded them before the tree squid hit the four of them.

Jasmine managed to hit the squid tree in the eye and it ended up dropping Lightning and Max along with the key. Jasmine picked it up and smiled at the others. "Great job everybody-!" A web suddenly snatched her, Max and Lightning away.

Scott picked up the key. "Jackpot!" Sam got up. "What happened?" He asked. "Lightning? Max? JASMINE?" "Guess they're gone." Scott said. "So's the squid and we've got the key!"

"But we've lost five players!" Sam said. "Yeah three players who stink at this game. Now come on." Scott said. "I know but-" Sam was interrupted by Scott. "As a gamer I thought you'd understand."

The Mutant Maggots caught up to the Toxic Rats. Sam laughed nervously. "Gee we should search for the object way over there with the rest of our teammates. Cause it's not just the three of us."

Cameron looked at them suspiciously then looked at the tree. "Look team colors!" "Could be a trap." Jo said. "We should send in our most expendable players." "No one's expendable!" Brick said. "Do you wanna play nice or do you want to win?" Jo yelled at him.

Jo grabbed Cameron and Dave and threw them into the tree. "Why does this keep happening!" Dave yelled. Cameron popped out of the tree hole. "A key!" He exclaimed. "This must be the first souvenir!"

A spider crawled on Cameron's hand. He screamed. "Giant arachnid!" He fell out of the tree along with Dave and ended up dropping the key. Samey gasped and quickly rushed to help Cameron up to his feet while Mike smiled at the boy. "Sweet!" he encouraged. "Nice work, Cam."

Confessional

Zoey: Mike is so sweet. The way he's always encouraging Cameron is totally cool. The way he's always going into character is totally weird. But hey, nobody's perfect, right?

Mike: Zoey. (sighs) She is all I think about. As least when I'm in control. (laughs nervously)

Confessional ends

Mike picked up the key not noticing webs snatching Zoey, Shawn, and Ella.

"Hey Zoey," Mike started to ask. "Do you think this key will open something later on in the challenge?" He looked but didn't see her. "Whoa, where's Zoey?" Mike asked. "Zoey!" He ran off. "Zoey!"

"And...we call off the search and forge ahead." Jo said. "Sounds good to me!" Sugar said happy to leave Ella behind. "That's against the cadet code!" Brick said. "Never leave a solider behind!" "Brick's right!" Sky said. "We're a team and we stick together!" "Zoey!" Mike yelled in the background. Jo looked at the two of them. "We're not leaving them. They left us. That means they're AWOL. Now move. It!"

Confessional

Brick: Jo is like a bug. She's alway trying to get under my skin. (a bugs gets under Brick's skin) Ah!

Sky: Competition or not, I can't leave my teammates behind.

Confessional ends

"I'll head off and search for the others." Sky announced. "What?" Dave said.

"What happens if you get kidnapped by the giant spider too?" Jo asked. "You heard Chris. We'll be penalized for each player we lose." "Its a risk I'll have to take." Sky said. She turned around and left.

Confessional

Dave: (with a dreamy look in his eyes and a silly grin) Isn't she the best? (Shakes head and snaps out of it) It's not like I'm falling for her or anything! It's just that she's so kind, athletic, amazing...what was I saying? Oh! Yeah, I'm falling for her.

Confessional ends

Dave quickly caught up to her. "Sky, wait up!" he called out. "Dave, you should be with the others." Sky told him. "It's too dangerous." "Well, I couldn't let you go alone." Dave replied back putting a hand on her shoulder. The two smiled and slightly blushed.

Confessional

Sky: It's really sweet the Dave wanted to make sure I'm okay. (Sighs dreamily, then eyes widen) No. No, no! I can't be distracted. And I can't hurt Dave's feelings...

Confessional ends

"Dave, look..." Sky started to say. Rustling was heard nearby. "Wait, did you hear that?" "I didn't hear anything." Dave said. "Back to what you were going to say..."

"Shh!" Sky shushed. "There it is again!" Sky and Dave scanned the forest listening only hearing an owl chirp in the distance.

Rustling was heard again behind them, now getting louder. The two teens whirled around, only to widen their eyes in fear and cling to each other as their screams echoed through the woods.

The scene flashed back to the Toxic Rats running through the forest. "Uh ,not that I'm enjoying this leisurely pace," Sam said. "But shouldn't we be going faster?" "Relax," Scott said. "I know what I'm doing."

Confessional

Scott: I'm leading our team to the last place where we belong. Another elimination ceremony for the Rats and it's bye-bye Sam! Or Max. I can't decide. I'm like a kid in a candy store full of suckers! And I'm gonna...um...like, break them and stuff!

Confessional ends

Sam ran up next to Scott. "Come on, with Dakota being a intern for awhile, I got killer focus and energy to burn!" Sam grabbed the key. "Check it!"

Sam jumped over a rock and a tree stump. "Rock. Tree stump." Sam ran across a clump of dirt. "Mysterious clump of dirt." As it turns out the dirt was actually a mine field. His teammates stopped and could only watch as Sam hit every single one.

The Mutant Maggots ran past. "Thanks for clearing the way losers!" Jo said laughing. "Zoey! Zoey!" Mike said running by.

Scott grabbed the key from Sam who was burnt. "Thanks focus boy." "I think I can taste my liver." Sam said.

The Mutant Maggots made it the next landmark. "Welcome to the Wawanakwa Pet Cemetery!" Chris said over the intercom. "We're first string bean!" Jo said to Cameron. "Go get the clue."

Cameron opened the grave. Inside were four numbers: Six, six, eighteen, six. "Let's fan out and look for numbers." Jo said. "Um...by ourselves?" Brick asked.

The scene flashed to Brick by himself. He stepped back and fell into a grave. He screamed. "Too dark! Too dark!" Jo ran to him. "Brick, take my hand!" Brick grabbed her hand. "So dark." Brick said breathing heavily. "So dark!"

Jo slapped him. "Pull. Yourself. Together!" she said. She stopped when she noticed something. The other Mutant Maggots looked when she was and gasped.

"Did you...?" Samey started to ask. "When I fell it was wet down there." Brick explained. His team looked at him in disbelief. "I gotta dry off." Brick ran off and picked up some nearby leaves. "Come on, dry." he said. "Dry." He noticed something nearby and screamed.

The Mutant Maggots went to where Brick was only to find him home. "Brick?" Mike asked. "Where did he go?" Samey asked. "Oh well." Jo said bluntly. "Two words: Dead. Weight." Jo said.

"Hey." Anne Maria started to say. "Brick may not be attractive in any way, but he is still a person." "Yeah! Your cut throat attitude stinks!" Mike said. "It's called a winning attitude." Jo said. "Get used to it or get out of the way."

The scene flashed back to the Toxic Rats team. Scott was walking by himself in the cemetery. "Hmm...find the souvenir. Hide the souvenir. Lose the game..." Scott said. Fang suddenly jumped out at him from a nearby grave. Scott quickly closed it, screamed and ran off.

Sam was kneeling down near another grave. "Hey, it smells like French fries!" Scott passed by, knocking Sam into the grave. Meanwhile Fang tripped over a shovel and fell into a different grave. He growled in annoyance.

Dakota came by with a bucket full of grease and dumped it in the grave Sam was in. "Hey!" Sam said. "Sam?" Dakota asked. "Dakota! How's it going?" "Chris is making me me fill graves with kitchen grease."

Maggots began jumping in the grave Sam was in. "That's must be what's attracting these giant maggots!" Sam laughed. "Hey, that tickles! Ow! Hey that doesn't!"

"Why do I feel all squirmy?" Dakota asked. "I feel like...apologizing? If this is what it's like to feel bad for someone, I don't like this! I'm out." She walked off.

"No, wait come back!" Sam said. He yelped in pain as he got bit again.

Chris watched the contestants in his studio laughing his head off. "Will anyone even make it to the spooky cave? And if so, how can they possibly make it all the way to the finish line? Less brain, more pain when we return."

"Ow! This is agony!" Sam called from the screen.

 _Captured: Dawn, Jasmine, Lightning, Zoey, Dave, Ella, Shawn, Sky, Brick, Topher, Max_

 _Still in the game: Samey, Mike, Cameron, Scott, Sam, Leonard, Anne Maria, Jo, Scarlett, Amy, Beardo, and Sugar_

The scene returned to show Mike standing atop a tree trying to find Zoey. "Zoey! Zoey! Tell me where you are!" The tree branch Mike was suddenly snapped, and his shirt tore off as he fell and landed in front of Anne Maria who was looking at a grave.

"Hey Mike, I think I found a clue. June 6th, 1806. I ain't no algebra expert, but ain't that six, six, eighteen, six?" Mike gasped and turned into Vito again. "Where's the freakin' sun? How's a guy supposed to get a freakin' tan over here?" Anne Maria squealed with excitement. "Vito!"

Confessional

Anne Maria: Whenever we're alone he drops the whole Mike act. It's because he can't get enough of me. And who could blame him? Check me out the tan, the hair, look at me I'm hot!

Confessional ends

"Anne Maria you found it!" Samey said. "Who's the sharpest tool on the Christmas Tree now?" Anne Maria asked. "Just use the key already!" Jo yelled at her. "Fine, keep your sweatpants on." Anne Maria said. She approached the lock and used the key. The grave shot up beneath her and knocked her back.

Cameron looked inside. "Cool flashlights!" "Let's get moving!" Jo said. She looked at Vito. "Okay strong man. Make yourself useful and put that coffin back so the Rats won't know where to look."

Vito punched the coffin back into the ground. Sam hid behind a tree and watched. He began making random animal noises to get the attention of his team. Scott and Amy walked up to him with an annoyed expression on their faces. Amy slapped him across his face. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked. "I was trying to signal you guys. Team Maggot find the souvenirs in the tombstone over there." Sam said.

"Wow...nice work." Scott said walking towards the souvenir location. "But be careful when you use that key." Sam said. "Zip it gamer boy. Just sit there and be quiet." Scott said. Sam shrugged.

Scott used the key and screamed when the grave shot up and knocked him back. Sam shrugged. "Tried to warn you, bro."

Jo, Samey, Cameron, and Sugar arrived at the next souvenir location. "Welcome to your next location." Chris said on the intercom laughing. "The clue can be found just inside the entrance. And down the tunnel. Into total darkness." He laughed. "Good luck you'll need it."

Jo rolled her eyes and grabbed a flashlight. "Follow my lead pencil necks." "Where are Anne Maria and Mike?" Cameron asked. "Who cares?" Jo asked. She went into the cave with Sugar following her. Cameron and Samey meanwhile turned back. "Mike? Anne Maria?" they called.

In the cave, Jo aimed her flashlight on the skeleton of an intern caught in a web. "It's so hard to find to good help these days." "And there's the clue!" Sugar said snatching it off the possible corpse. She squinted as she tried to read the clue. "By...uh...by...nuuk?"

"Oh, give me that!" Jo said snatching the paper. "By nook or by crook the end is near if you look." Jo rolled her eyes. "Who wrote these William Shakespeare?" she asked.

A web suddenly latched onto them both. "Hey! How dare you!" Jo said. "This is not how you treat a pageant queen!" Sugar cried.

The web snatched them off into the distance. "No!"

Cameron and Samey found Mike and Anne Maria making out back at the cemetery. "Come on guys! We found out where we have to go next." Samey said. "Uh...guys?" "Ew! This isn't what Chris meant when he said stick together!" Cameron said. Samey started to push them towards the cave. "Come on, off we go."

They made it to the cave. "See any clues, Vito baby?" Anne Maria asked. "What's a clue?" Vito asked.

"Guys look souvenirs!" Cameron said pointing at hooks. Cameron and Samey started to run towards them. "You guys look out!" Anne Maria said. "What?" Cameron said.

A web got the two and they were yanked into the air by the giant mutated spider who hissed angrily at them, venom dripping from it's fangs. The spider tossed them on a web with everyone else who was missing. Scott, Amy, Leonard, Beardo and Sam arrived.

"Hey! There's our teammates!" Sam said. "Hey! The last souvenir! Hey! A gigantic mutated spider." Amy socked him hard in the stomach. "Stop. Talking."

Sam winced in pain. "Got it..." he groaned. "I'll just walk over to the souvenirs then..."

Scott ran after him. "Sam, be careful!" Anne Maria slightly stuck her foot out, causing Scott to trip on it and land on Sam. Webbing from the spider latched onto to them causing them to stuck to each other.

Anne Maria put a hand on Vito's shoulder, who was examining his nails, disinterested in the challenge. "Go get the hook and we'll win!" Anne Maria told him. Vito shrugged indifferently. "What's in it for Vito?" "Go get the hook..." Anne Maria started to say. "And you'll get more of this." She grabbed him and started kissing him.

Zoey gasped. "Keep your lips off him!" Anne Maria pulled away and Vito stood there speechless for a second with a dumbfounded smile on his face. "Yeah, badda boom, baby!" He cheered as he ran off for the hook.

Anne Maria laughed. "Sorry Red," she told Zoey. "Looks like Vito's only interested in classy girls." She suddenly belched. "But, I thought Mike was interested in me..." Zoey said sadly.

"Zoey?" Cameron asked. "Yes?" Zoey said. "SPIDER!" Cameron yelled.

They both screamed as the spider started to approach them. Vito gasped sharply and Mike looked up. "Zoey? I'm coming!" He started climbing the cave wall to help her.

"No!" Anne Maria yelled. "Get the hook! Not the Schnook!" Meanwhile as the spider got closer to Cameron, he suddenly broke free of the web and started helplessly beating at the spider.

Confessional

Cameron: Ah, adrenaline. Nature's super strength formula. Somebody should really bottle it.

Confessional ends

Mike slipped and fell as he got close. "Oh man, I'm never gonna make it up there!" he said. He gasped and turned into Statlana. "But Statlana can save them all in her sleep!" she said. She leapt into the air, landing on Sky a moment-and freeing her-before leaping again.

"Oh, Mike!" Zoey said. "How did you do that? That was amazing!" "Yes, I am knowing this." Statlana replied. She pulled at the webbing. "Why do these ropes feel so sticky?"

Sky looked up. "Hang on, I'm coming to get you you guys." "No! Get the hook!" Jo said.

"But you're my team!" Sky said. "It wouldn't be right. I need to save you." "No, you need to win." Jo said. "Somebody has to."

"It's okay, Sky!" Dave said. "We understand!" Samey added. "Just win us this challenge so we'll all be safe tonight!" Sky nodded. "Right!"

Sam was slowly trying to approach one of the hooks. "Sam, quit trying to be a hero." Scott told him. "We're hosed." "No, no. I got this." Sam said.

Meanwhile Cameron was still trying to beat up the spider, jumping up and down on it. "Stop trying to be a bully! You can't hurt me anymore!" The web the spider was attached to was slowly beginning to unsnap.

"Uh, Cameron...?" Beardo started to say. "I mean it!" Cameron yelled to the spider. "Get. Lost!" The webbing snapped along with a chunk of the rock it was attached to. The ceiling of the cave began falling apart just as Sky, Sam, and Scott reached the zip line with their hooks.

As the three escaped the cave, the web broke and the trapped contestants fell on top of each other. "What just happened?" Mike asked confused. Sky made it out of the cave first, with Scott and Sam following.

Chris walked up to them. "Well, well, well both team's made it to the finish. Finally! The winning team is...the Rats!" "What?" Sky said. "But I arrived first!" "Remember when I said stick together, because there'd be a penalty for each player you lost?" Chris asked. "Yeah, you lost eleven. Sam only lost nine. So the Rats totally win!" "Yes!" Sam cheered. Scott glared at him in annoyance.

Confessional

Sky: I can't believe we lost! I knew I should have stayed behind!

Confessional ends

Back in the cave, Cameron coughed as the dust cleared. He gasped as he saw who was in the spider costume: a familiar redhead wearing all green. She pretended to be dazed before yelling, "Boo!" and laughing.

Confessional

Cameron: Turns out it was just one of the old cast members in a spider costume. Thankfully it cured me of my fear of spiders. Although now I'm completely terrified of Izzy.

Confessional ends

The scene flashed to the elimination ceremony. Chris looked at the Mutant Maggots.

"Maggots, welcome to your second elimination ceremony. And mmm...this tension is so delicious, I could kiss someone!" Zoey looked forlornly at Mike with her knees hugged close to her chest.

"Not you Mike," Chris continued to say. "We all know where those lips have been." Mike looked down at the ground as Anne Maria smiled at him.

"But hey, maybe you guys wanna kiss and make up with Jo?" Chris asked. Jo glared at everyone. "Didn't think so." Chris said. He looked around. "Where's Chef with the marshmallow of Loserdom?"

The scene flashed to the woods, where Chef was tied to a tree while Izzy shot plungers at him and laughed crazily. Chef sighed.

The scene flashed back to the ceremony. "The following players are safe. Zoey, Cameron, Samey, Dave, Shawn, Brick, and Anne Maria." Chris tossed them their marshmallows. "Along with Ella and Sugar." Mike, Sky, and Jo eyed the last two Marshmallows. "And the loser getting hurled tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Jo!" Mike and Sky breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jo," Chris said. "Your team has spoken." Jo got up and glared at everyone. "Some team you guys are. Couldn't handle me as leader."

"Your attitude stinks more than my horse's manure back home." Sugar said. "Quite unpleasant." Ella said. "But I wish you safe travels!" "We really won't miss you." Shawn bluntly stated.

"Well...it's a good thing I'm staying then, isn't it?" Jo said with a smirk.

Everyone looked nervously at her. "Uh-oh." Mike said. "Uh, you had the votes." Sky said nervously.

Jo pulled something out of her hoodie. "And this cancels all the votes against me!" Everyone gasped when they saw what was in her hand.

"One of the McLean Invincibility Statues!" Chris said. "Jo's safe for tonight! Which means that Mike or Sky is on the chopping block. And the new loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Sky!" Everyone gasped.

Confessional

Dave: NNNNNNNOOOOOO!

Sky: Eliminated this early?! I can't believe this! I have no one to blame but myself though...I didn't stay behind for my teammates. At least when I get home, I can do what I planned to do before I got here.

Jo: (holding the statue) I found it during one of my 5K runs a couple days ago. And now that one of my threats is gone, and my team fears me, they'll treat me with the respect a leader deserves. Let this be a lesson to them: _Don't cross me_.

Confessional ends

The scene flashed to Sky in the Hurl of Shame. "Can I talk to Dave before I go?" Sky said. "Hmm...let me think about that" Chris said. "Nope!" He pulled the lever and Sky was sent screaming into the distance. Chris laughed. "Better. Wanna know who I'm gonna catapult off the island next? You'll have to come back to find out right here on Total…Drama…Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

 **Chapter 4 is done! Sky wasn't going to be booted originally, but the plan changed. Maybe I plans for her in a future story...or not. Your guess. Next chapter is gonna be an original! Let me know what you think! Thanks!**

 **TDRI: Redone Placing**

 **Staci-27th**

 **Rodney-26th**

 **B-25th**

 **Dakota-temporary intern**

 **Sky-24th**


End file.
